


Eternal Swim Chronicle - Future Fish

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - The Reboot Saga - [8]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Free! ES Character Mook, Free! Mook, Gen, M/M, based from Kyoani, future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rediscover the world of Future Fish! Based from Eternal Summer's ending theme and in the Free! ES Character Mook Collections comes a brand new story mixed with the stories written by KyoAni! This reality is not all what it seems to be as hidden secrets will unlock a storm of revelations for its inhabitants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, these Stories will be divided in 6 Parts.
> 
> Mook 1 - SouRin  
> Mook 2 - ReiGisa  
> Mook 3 - MomoTori  
> Mook 4 - MakoHaru  
> Mook 5 - RinHaru  
> Mook 6 - Alexa & Sergi

_**Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Future Fish –** _

**_フリー_ ** _**! エターナルスイムクロニクル –** _ _**FUTURE FISH –** _

_All all-new adventure based from Eternal Summer's Ending Theme!_

* * *

Loving those crazy, so-called canon shipper mooks? You missed me writing about MakoHaru, SouRin, ReiGisa, MomoTori, and RinHaru? (Don't tell me that you're _**only**_ obsessed with those 5 pairings! LOL, I joke, I joke…we all get our preferences too deeply!)

_Well then…how about reading them all again in a place that you all know and love to death…but with a twist of my lovely mind-fuck ideas?_

_**Replay, Rewrite…** _

The Future Fish is a "Pocket Dimension" where the storyline uses the Season 2 Ending theme of Free! combined with the Five Mooks: SouRin, ReiGisa, MomoTori, MakoHaru, and RinHaru. However, there is a deep underlying secret about this reality that will forever shock you all to the core of love for this fun theme… (Sorry to break hearts and feels again but you'll soon see why).

Here is the COMPLETED LIST of the Mook Series: A Total of Six Volumes (Five Based of the Originals plus one NEW Story!)

Mook 1 – SouRin Arc: _Interfering Dreams!_

Mook 2 – ReiGisa Arc: _A Butterfly's Distant Wish!_

Mook 3 – MomoTori Arc: _High Speed Skyscraper!_

Mook 4 – MakoHaru Arc: _The Bubbling God!_

Mook 5 – RinHaru Arc: _Operation Sportsbrooke Part 1 - Forbidden Lasting Eternal Power!_

Mook 6 – Alexa & Sergi Arc: _Operation Sportsbrooke Part 2 - Replay;Rewrite The Last World!_

* * *

**The Cast**

Haruka Nanase – Chef/Merman-Human/Water God

Makoto Tachibana – Fireman (Iwatobi)

Rin Matsuoka – Police Officer (Iwatobi)

Nagisa Hazuki – Astronaut for Iwatobi Space Team Association (I.S.T.A)

Rei Ryugazaki – Scientist for I.S.T.A & Iwatobi Middle School Science Lab Instructor/Teacher

Alexa Marotta – "The Madman/The Savior"

Sergi Marotta - The "True" Author

Seijuurou Mikioshiba – Police Chief of Iwatobi

Sousuke Yamazaki – Police Officer (Iwatobi)

Toru Iwashimizu – Police Officer (Iwatobi)

Momtarou Mikoshiba – The Phantom Sea Otter

Aiichirou Nitori – The Phantom Duck

Gou Matsuoka – Civilian

Mrs. Tamura – Civilian

Chigusa Hanamura – Civilian

Shouta Nagakawa - Current Earl of Nagakawa Mansion

Takuya Uozumi – Criminal #1

Kazuki Minami – Criminal #2

Tadanori Sera – Scientist/Astronaut #1 (in Rei's Dream)  
Black Suit #1 of Corrupt Boss Assistant (in RinHaru Arc)

Aki Yazaki – Scientist/Astronaut #2 (in Rei's Dream)  
Black Suit #2 of Corrupt Boss Assistant (in RinHaru Arc)

Phei – Nagisa's Astronaut Student (I.S.T.A)

Lea – Nagisa's Astronaut Student (I.S.T.A)

Takeshi – Nagisa's Astronaut Student (I.S.T.A)

Kisumi Shigino –"Corrupt Boss" of the Western Portal

Goro Sasabe – Iwatobi Aquarium Manager

Chief Matsuura - Police Chief of Interpol

Awlida - Police Officer (Interpol)

Anne - Police Officer (Interpol)

The Ultimate Dark One - Author of Future Fish

Nao Serizawa - Seafarer/Captain of High Speed! Voyager

Asahi Shiina - Crew Member

Ikuya Kirishima - Crew Member

Natsuya Kirishima - Crew Member

Miho Amakata - Teacher


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mook 1:_ ** **_夢を妨害_ ** **_! Interfering Dreams! – Sousuke x Rin Arc_ **

_HEY Future Fish! Wake! Wake! Wake! Wake UP!_  
mezamenagara dreaming  
YES Future Free! Get! Get! Get! Get UP!  
jiyuujizai growing

* * *

Somewhere in the vast space-time…lies a world where dreams come true…where everyone has a future, everyone has a happy ending…and everything is all safe and sound.

The City of Iwatobi welcomed another beautiful sunrise to the skies as the inhabitants woke up and start their day again. Students went to school, civilians worked at their jobs, friends visited each other and families grew and evolved.

_Today was going to be a special day…for some of the people…while others…just an ordinary day._

* * *

Sousuke arrived at the Samezuka Police Station as he was really excited to see his childhood friend finally coming back from the neighborhood city that was east of here. He couldn't wait to learn how much his friend had accomplished after hearing some of the stories through email and phone calls.

He got inside the entrance and walked through the hallways where he saw some of his fellow teammates in a discussion.

"Hey Sousuke! The Chief wishes to talk to you!" said Toru Iwashimizu.

"I'm on it!" he replied as headed his way over to Chief Mikoshiba's office.

Seijuurou turned to see Sousuke and said, "Morning to you Yamazaki! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Did something happen chief?" he asked.

"Afraid so. Our secret spies discovered two men planning to attend a bar tonight with some sort of smuggled goods. I need you and Matsuoka Rin to go there and arrest them. I'll have the detectives gather the evidence needed," explained Seijuurou.

"I see," he nodded, "But with Rin? I thought he was…"

"He'll be here around noon for the Welcoming Ceremony," said Sei, "But for now, let's prepare for tonight's mission and go over what needs to be done for the current case yesterday."

* * *

**Iwatobi Complex Apartment – Room 304A**

Rin arrived in his room finally as the truck people helped him bring his belongings inside. He was really happy to be back in town after missing his friends for a while. It was a 2 years' worth of work that he had to do to become a full-time officer. Now that he was done, his life was all set for him.

"Here's your uniform," said one of the truck people.

"Thank you. Please lay it by the table there," he answered, before heading to the bathroom to wash his face.

He splashed some cold water and washed his hands for a minute, wondering what kind of people he will be facing here in town. He knew that there were a few crimes that were going on but the entire place itself was relatively peaceful.

He look at himself for a moment in the mirror when he saw a strange face with dark-navy blue hair and blue eyes. Rin turned around quickly but saw nothing but water droplets from the shower head.

"Ugh, I'll have to call the repair man for this stupid leak," he growled to himself. He turned back to the mirror but saw nothing there either.

With a shrug, he got himself ready for work. He grabbed his uniform and his hat, readying himself for the new day.

* * *

**"Western Portal"**

On the other side of the city lies a torn down building being fenced around and decorated by graffiti and Police Line tape. As long as in anyone's memory, this place was already there and was never investigated. Some people believed that those that went in there never returned.

However, a group of men have been hiding inside there, currently led by two powerful magicians who were waiting for their time to strike. And now tonight was the beginning of their "Operation".

"Operation Club Jack will start tonight," said Phantom Sea Otter, "And then tomorrow will be Operation Stag Beetle."

"We'll have Kazuki and Takuya doing this?" asked Phantom Duck, "The Club Jack?"

"Of course, they'll take care of the dirty work and then we'll strike," smirked the other Phantom, "You know we can't disappoint the boss."

"Very well," said Phantom Duck, "Then tonight the operation begins. We will begin the first step of the plans at Sunset Bar."

"Oi!" shouted one of their servants, "Master Thief Duck! Master Thief Sea Otter! Rumors are spreading of a famous police officer returning back to this town!"

"W-what?!" they both gasped.

"Who?!" growled Momotarou.

"It was said that of a man who once arrested one of the most dangerous criminals a few years ago. The one who arrested the madman who called himself the hero!" replied the servant.

"Matsuoka…Rin…" growled Nitori, "I have heard of his famous arrest…with that foolish madman."

"We won't let that name be taken upon us!" said Momo, "We'll show him who the real people are in this town!"

"That reminds me," replied Nitori, "Did the note get sent to the current Nagakawa Earl?"

"Yes," said the servant, "But, I am sure that they'll prepare some defensive strategy. You two must be careful!"

"Oh don't worry about us," chuckled Momo, "This game is guaranteed to bring victory to ours! And we'll be one step closer to our fulfilled plans!"

* * *

**Matsuoka Family Home, East Iwatobi**

Gou returned from shopping when she heard the house phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked upon answering.

"Oi, sister, I'm finally home!" answered Rin.

"ONII-CHAN!" she cried happily, "I'm glad you made it back! Are you going to be over tonight?!"

"I'm afraid not," he answered, "Sousuke already called me when I walked out to door. Turns out, Chief Sei has put us on a mission for tonight."

"I see," she replied, "The Police System here is very strong and organized."

"Please don't worry," he said, "I'll be definitely sure to stop by! Just you hang in there with mom, okay?!"

"Of course. Good luck and be safe!" she answered. She hung up the phone and looked at the photos on the refrigerator. Pictures of herself, Rin, and Sousuke when they were kids and some other friends.

"I hope you're happy," she muttered, "I'm worried ever since father was killed years ago…and the case hasn't been solved yet either…"

She turned to the T.V. when she saw the news of the I.S.T.A (Iwatobi Space Team Association) preparing to launch a space shuttle up for a mission to the moon for tomorrow morning.

"Oh, looks like they're gonna start pretty soon," she smiled before flipping the channels where saw then saw a fashion show of some lovely men with their muscles.

"Awww look at them, I can't resist…" she fangirled, covering her mouth while squealing.

* * *

**Miwatobi Café**

A few blocks away from the Police Station was a café that also hosted a restaurant inside. It was considered one of the most popular places to go to all year round as their franchise has even expanded to other cities beyond the region.

Sousuke sat down on a chair with a cup of double shot espresso. Knowing that tonight's mission was going to be a big one, he needed to at least get some caffeine in his system. He texted Rin earlier that he was waiting for him.

Moments later, the weather began to turn a bit gray clouds with some light rain heading in. He sighed in annoyance but gasped when he finally saw Rin arriving.

"S-Sousuke!" he shouted.

"R-Rin!" replied Sous.

The two crossed their arms together and did their secret handshake like when they were kids. After a moment's of laughter, the two sat down and quickly recounted their lives.

"Well it's been strange…the town of Interpol," said Rin, "The people there were nice but it wasn't as lively as it is here. I had to find a few leads here and there but it was all such a joke. Nothing challenging or thrilling."

"Well nothing much changed here. The town resumed its peace thanks to your efforts in arresting the madman," smiled Sousuke.

"Please don't remind me," chuckled Rin, "That man was insane…gosh…I mean, who are we to believe in his cries of reality versus surrealism."

Sousuke took a sip as he remembered that day too; it was a case between him, Seijuurou and Rin when this "madman" appeared in town and began to spread lies about this realm and how it was not the way things were. The people were horrified and blocked him from entering into businesses and homes and other places.

The madman managed to put up a fight against Rin until the end. Sousuke tasered the man down and Rin was ordered by Seijuurou to lock him away in the "Exclusion Chamber". After that, the red-haired was transferred to Interpol for more training before getting his complete license.

And now here they are…about to go on another mission. But first things first…

"It's almost time," said Sousuke, "We got a welcoming celebration for you. After that, Sei wants us in his office."

"Alright," replied Rin.

* * *

The two reached to the police station as the audience gathered up together in an open room, sitting in rows of chairs.

"As you all know," said Seijuurou, "We have the best policeman finally back in town. He's been training away in order to complete the exams and fulfill the requirements and he was also famous for solving a crazy case years ago. Let's give him the welcome that he deserves!"

Rin walked to the podium and spoke, "Morning everyone. I have transferred here back from Interpol. My name is Rin Matsuoka which sounds a bit girly but I'm definitely a guy and I'm grateful to be back!"

Some people in the audience chuckled but they all gave him an applause for his return.

Chief Mikoshiba finally spoke out, "For someone who was able to clear up the mess at the club the other day even before coming to the police station, I would say that this guy right here really is strong! He even bares his teeth like a shark! All right! From here on out, we'll call this guy SHARK! Gahahahahaaa!"

The audience chuckled but all gave a round of a louder applause while Rin was a bit perplexed on his new nickname. However, knowing Sousuke his entire life was really special and meaningful, especially now that they are finally working at the same job together in the same city.

* * *

When the two were brought into the office, Chief Mikoshiba resumed his serious expression and said, "Both of you have a serious task tonight. We have tracked down the names of the two men and their identification as well; Kazuki Minami and Takuya Uozumi."

"Have they been located?" asked Rin.

"We still cannot find their secret hideaway or their HQ," he answered, standing up from his desk, "However, that doesn't mean we cannot let them explore this city any longer. The detective told me that his agents have hacked into some system where their crimes have been recorded. It's time we put an end to this."

The two nodded, "Sir!"

* * *

**Iwatobi Complex Apartment – Room 116B**

Makoto Tachibana returned back to his room after completing another day of firefighting. He only worked during the daylight hours (since a night shift would bother his sanity and balance of sleep, work, etc.).

He lit up a candle and placed it by his family photo. This was a thing he would do every night he comes home from work, praying for his family to be alright and in great health back in Ibi District.

"And another weekend is here," he smiled to himself.

He grabbed the newspaper to read when he heard the doorbell ringing. Makoto walked over to see and saw Mrs. Tamura standing at the doorway.

"Oh good evening Mrs. Tamura," he smiled.

"Hi Makoto, I wanted to give this to you," she replied, handing him a basket of homemade bread, "I wanted to give my gratitude for helping me earlier this week."

"Oh you didn't had to," he said but smiled and accepted the basket, "Do you want something to drink or?"

"I should rest up so I can attend to my granddaughter's birthday tomorrow," she answered, "But I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, goodnight," he waved.

* * *

**East Sunset Club**

The music blared across the hall as men and women danced around and going wild, partying away like no tomorrow. Sousuke made his way in with casual clothes as he surveyed the club going on with his sharp, teal eyes.

_They have to be here, they better,_ he thought as he looked to his left and then to his right with his eyes.

Moments later he saw the two suspects by the corner of the counter, hanging out and laughing like rambunctious hyenas. He narrowed his eyes and carefully danced his way to the party, hoping to get through with ease before they tried to make a move.

Some of the girls tried to reach him but he was too swift for their hands, keeping his keen eyes on the prey.

Uozomi opened the suitcase to examine the suits and other swim gear while Kazuki grabbed one of the swimsuits and stretched it briefly. Clearly beneath this was something far valuable than no one has ever seen.

"Got you," muttered Sousuke as he carefully brushed his hands to prepare his gun until he finally reached to them and pointed.

"This is a hold up!" he said.

Kazuki and Uozomi gasped as the former shouted, "SHIT, SHIT!"

Uozomi tried to attack Sousuke but the latter evaded and managed to round-kick him across the counter, breaking a bunch of bottles and glasses. The people turned to the scene of action and fled for their lives, screaming to escape the danger.

Kazuki tried to flee from the scene but Sousuke was too quick and grabbed him, pushing him on the floor.

"OUCH! OUCCCH!" shouted Kazuki, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Uozomi was a bit dizzied but he was not ready to surrender as quickly. He grabbed a stool to attack Sousuke but a loud bang was heard which struck a glass to explode. Uozomi was distracted by that explosion. Seconds later, Rin kicked in and overwhelmed the other suspect.

"Always losing your touch at the last minute, eh, Sousuke?" he chuckled.

"Let's get these two taken care of," said Sousuke, ignoring the question.

"BASTARDS!" growled Uozomi as he and Kazuki were cuffed and taken out where the police cars were at. The luggage as also taken in for further investigation by the police and the forensics.

Several of the people watched them from afar as they were amazed to see their police force taking good care of the city and the enforcement.

"Another case done," said Rin, brushing his hands clean.

"Not quite," replied Sousuke, "They still have to investigate the smuggled goods or who knows what."

"True, but at least our work is done for now. How about a ride down in memory lane?" asked Rin with a wink of his left eye.

* * *

The two got in and drove down through Main Street as the city was still going through its lively night with the people going to various parties, stores, events or other wonderful things happening. Rin stared out at the window as he was just amazed to see how much has changed in the last few years while he was away at Interpol.

"I can't believe you transferred back home…Shark," said Sousuke, teasing the nickname from earlier.

Rin grumbled and answered, "Shut up, Sousuke. You know my name is Rin…"

"Well I think you should call me 'senpai'," he said, "I don't know how much experience you had there or what your role was…but in my car and on this mission, I'm your **_senpai_**."

"Hehehe, well that's fine…Sousuke…senpai," replied Rin.

Sousuke after a few moments kept silent at that as he realized how it sounded a bit…gross? Or just…?

"What's the matter senpai? Did I say it wrong, Sousuke-senpai?" asked Rin, adding the sarcasm.

The two stopped at a red light as Sousuke facepalmed and answered, "Just as I thought. Adding 'senpai' just makes it sound a bit gross."

They started to laugh as they both knew that was a joke going back to their childhood days together. Clearly this senpai, kouhai, san, sama, was all just a meme that they kept with each other. It was cuter and more legit back in their youth but now they were adults and it just didn't sound quite the same charm.

"But I'm serious though, Rin," said Sousuke, "Why did you return to this town? Wasn't Interpol…?"

"It's just not my type of town," he answered, "Sure, it's a nice size city and what not. But the atmosphere wasn't the same feeling as it is here. Besides, I always wanted to protect this city together with you. It is after all, our home."

"How about your family trip with your sister and mother?" asked Sousuke, "Didn't you plan to visit your cousins?"

"Yeah about that," said Rin, exaggerating a bit, "That's on the other side of the world."

Sousuke was about to ask another question when they heard something from the radio. He adjusted the knobs and they heard the chief talking through.

"Shark! Whale Shark! There's another crime scene happening at the Nakagawa's Family Mansion down by Millionaire's Valley Park! Take note on the following address once I finish writing it down from the call!"

"W-whale Shark?" chuckled Rin while Sousuke begrudgingly nodded.

"He really does like to give us nicknames," sighed Sousuke, before answering, "Chief! We're ready!"

* * *

**Next Morning:**

The two arrived at the Millionaire's Mansion that belonged to the Nakagawa Family. The current Earl was Shouta (after his father passed away a few years ago and his mother gone long before then) who was horrified at the note after discovering it this morning.

Shouta opened the door and led them inside before they stood at the foyer of the main hall. The statue was nearby another room where it had a few set of windows and other fancy furniture.

"I normally keep the securities well ready but when I woke up this morning, this note was at my bedside," he said, handing it over to Sousuke.

Sousuke scanned the message:

_Today, the Gold Stag Beetle Statue that marks the fortune of the Nagakawa Family shall be ours. If you don't hand it over, your time will be short._

_-Phantom Thief Otter x Duck_

"Figures," muttered Sousuke, looking at the seal emblem of the otter and duck symbol ink.

"Who are they?" asked Rin.

"Two well-known thieves," said Sousuke, "They were beginning to act up while you were away but as of late, they're starting to wreck more of the town."

"I've been sure to prepare some sort of defenses to counter their actions but…" began Shouta when the lights suddenly went out.

"Crap!" growled Rin.

Moments later a loud crash of glass was heard as the trio turned to see the thieves grabbing a hold of the statue.

"NOOOO! My Golden Stag Beetle!" shouted Shouta, rushing over to see the mess of the glass left behind.

"Let's go!" said Sousuke as he and Rin rushed to the window edge and landed on one of the lower rooftops of the mansion. The two saw the thieves rushing across while trying to keep the statue intact.

"There they are!" growled Rin.

"Wait! What is…" gasped Sousuke as they saw a massive airship flying high above that got the two thieves and the statues.

"MUAHAHAHAA! YESSS!" laughed Momotarou, "I finally got the Golden Stag Beetle!"

"AS IF YOU WILL GET AWAY THAT EASILY!" shouted Rin.

The two policemen managed to grab a hold of the rope left and climbed their way up to the scene. However, Momo was already inside and tried to close the door on them and breaking the rope when a breeze of wind blew him back a little.

"Dammit Rin!" shouted Sousuke, "You had to be reckless!"

The two made their way closer to the top as Rin managed to thow himself up on the window to smash inside followed by Sousuke.

However, they were greeted by the Phantom Duck that Sousuke recognized as Nitori.

"I see you both were pretty quick about the chase," he replied, readying his gun, "But I guess it can't be helped. You two are only in the way of our plans! It's time you both take a little nap."

Nitori took out a gun with sleeping darts inside and quickly shot them both before they had a chance to retaliate properly.

_BANG, BANG!_

* * *

The airship continued to fly across town, heading up to the skies over the shore of the Great Ocean. Nitori and Momo were already reporting their success to the main boss while the two policemen were locked up.

As for the news, several companies such as _News Style 5 Channel_ and _Good Morning Iwatobi_ were interviewing Shouta about what was happening as well as recounting more of the attacks and robberies happening based on the two Phantom Thieves. The city was still relatively at peace but the number of threats were beginning to worry many of the inhabitants.

On other news, the I.S.T.A's Space Shuttle STS-1 (Columbia) successfully launched to the skies, accelerating through the atmosphere and thrusting as fast as it can to not be pulled back or damaged by the gravity and pressure.

Inside the shuttle, a young man with blue hair and purple eyes wore in a laboratory outfit with a white jacket, blue collared with a red tie, a pair of dark pants and red shoes that matched his frames of the spectacles.

_I hope you are safe Nagisa_ , thought Rei as the shuttle continued to reach out past the atmosphere…

* * *

**Airship Storage Area**

A low whirring sound vibrates throughout the ship.

When Rin and Sousuke woke up, they found themselves locked up. There are pipes running all throughout the room and various wooden crates and boxes are stacked high up. As they glance out a small round window, they see clouds rolling by.

"So we're still on the ship," said Sousuke quietly.

Rin yanked on the chains as he and Sousuke were stuck and handcuffed.

"Dammit!" growled Rin as he tried to break them but no avail. The two realized that the handcuffs were locked.

_I have to keep trying_ , thought Rin.

"Oi, calm down!" said Sousuke, "I got a spare key hidden safely in my uniform."

"Haha! Nice, I knew you'd do that!" replied Rin.

"However, you'll have to use your teeth to grab them up on my front pocket on my shirt," he answered.

Rin nodded and used his shark teeth to pull and puncture through, revealing the key as it fell to the floor. He then used his legs to reach out the key before finally using his mouth to bend over and reach it. After a moments of struggle, the key finally released him with a sigh of relief.

"Hang in there," said Rin, taking the key and beginning to unlock Sousuke.

* * *

**Flashback: 1 Year Ago, the City of Interpol**

"This is a hold up!" shouted Rin as he readied his gun at the man who was trying to seduce a woman, "Remove your hands from her, NOW!"

The male turned to him with a snarl before running off. Rin rushed after him while his assistant checked up on the woman and had her explain the case.

Rin found the man trying to hitch a taxi but he managed to sneak up on him and cuffed him. His natural talent of his unique senses managed to get him to finish tasks in even some of the more dangerous situations.

He also noticed that the man also took the woman's wallet and phone as well. He removed them after a bit of a struggle. Finally, he got the man to the police car though the latter tried to break free.

"That isn't nice for what you're doing," said Rin, "Period."

"She gave consent!" lied the man.

"Don't make me laugh. That did not look like consent," he answered, turning his head to the back seat, "She was screaming for help and I was not far away to hear that. Plus you tried to steal her belongings. Henceforth, you're under arrest for theft and attempted rape!"

Once his assistant returned to the car (after the woman was taken in by another police for protection), they drove away back to the police station.

* * *

**Interpol Police Station**

"You've done great Rin, as always!" smiled Chief Matsuura.

"Yeah, I've been busy," he replied as he rubbed behind the back of his own head.

"The City of Interpol is grateful to have you here. We will go by your example and your inspiration to get our police force moving onwards," said the chief.

"So then? Anything happening while I was on this mission?" asked Rin.

"Yes but we have Awlida and Anne taking care of that task," replied Matsuura, "Take a little break for now and the pager will send you alerts in case of an emergency."

* * *

Rin returned to his apartment in the Interpol Suites. He had to admit that it was a nice city to stay in and to be trained at. However, it was rather a bit off.

_Why was I even sent here_ , he thought, _not much other policemen or policewomen were referred to this town?_

He grabbed the newspaper to read some articles when he saw something particularly strange:

_"The newest policeman's back story: the famous case of the world's madman!"_

"W-wait a sec," he growled softly, "How did this case get leaked out? Or do they only suspect?"

He read on the section that talked about him and the famous arrest he made a few years ago. A madman suddenly appeared in the town of Iwatobi, preaching about worlds and timelines as well as how everyone was being lied to. He scanned through the section carefully when he saw the part that was inaccurate:

_"The madman was arrested and is charged with slander."_

"He was never charged," muttered Rin, "…Chief ordered me to arrest him to the Exclusion Chamber."

He recalled when files were made that detailed about the case; from the madman's name and all of his lies and tricks he put onto the people. It was then tightly secured in the archives of the Samezuka Police Station.

But there was a phrase that he never forgotten from his conflict: _"You're not a police offer, you're supposed to be my friend,_ _ **For the Team!"**_

"Friend huh? He's absolutely clueless who I am," he muttered, getting up and going to the bathroom while tossing his clothes to the side and then washed up in the shower.

After he was done, he put on his pajamas and went to bed, feeling slightly anxious on the exam coming up. He had to succeed!

_Once my license is complete, I'll be able to move back_ , he thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Present Day: The Airship Command Control Room**

Momotarou and Nitori investigated the Golden Stag Beetle statue, looking at its beautiful pure gold it was made from.

"Heheheeee, I'm going to take its skin off! We can use the gold to make some of our own jewelry!" smirked Momo.

"That would be great, seeing how much we can make off of that!" agreed Nitori when his ears perked up and heard a soft clicking noise.

"Uhhh what's the matter?" asked Momo.

"Did you hear that?" replied Nitori.

"Huh?"

After a few moments, the two heard a countdown coming from the base of the statue. The two gasped and saw the timer counting down in the last 20 seconds.

"That's a bomb isn't it?!" shouted Nitori.

"That freaking Millionaire…he's messed up at us!" growled Momotarou, "He'll pay for this!"

The two placed the statue down and rushed out of the room while Momo prepared his phantom magic saying, "Thankfully we're not that high up but we are close to the water. We'll have to swim out if we can't fly the way through!"

"Let's go!" nodded Nitori as they broke through the window and flew off before landing in the water, heading towards a cavern nearby from the mainland.

* * *

**Back in the Storage Room:**

Rin struggled through the key of the handcuffs just as the explosion struck through the ship.

"W-what the?!" he shouted.

The airship violently veers and tilts. The sudden movement causes Rin to drop the key, sliding across the floor and under the bottom of a large crate.

Moments later, a loud splash was heard as the water doused the flames from the control room.

"D-did we just crash into the ocean?!" asked Rin.

"And we're sinking in!" replied Sousuke.

"Shit! The key!" growled Rin as he frantically searched for it but the water began to leak its way rapidly to the storage room, "Where's the key, DAMNIT!?"

"Looking for the key is meaningless, Rin. Just forget about me. You can still save yourself. If you stay with me we'll BOTH drown!" shouted Sousuke.

Rin's eyes widened with a shock about hearing this before he narrowed them again and answered, "You idiot. Do you think I'm going to leave you here downing for your death?!"

The water flooded higher and higher as Rin took a deep breath and searched through the water to continue finding the key. Sousuke continued to break free from his confinement but the pipe that held him was too strong.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Despite his effort, the handcuffs won't budge. During this, the ocean water violently increases in the room. The water rises to the level of Sousuke's neck.

"Damnit! Rin! Save yourself! I'll figure something out on my own!" he cried out.

"NO! Sousuke, listen to me! Just take a deep breath!" shouted Rin.

Sousuke stretches his neck and takes a huge gulp of air. At the same time, the sea water rises above Sousuke's head and submerges him completely.

The dark-haired began to panic underwater, using all of his energy to break free from the handcuffs but to no avail. Rin dives down and approaches Sousuke's back. He tries to break the pipe that Sousuke's tied to and uses all his power to smash it.

Rin goes back to the surface and takes a gulp of air. He dived down once more and tries to break the pipe, but Sousuke is running out of breath. He looks at Rin frantically to try to tell him:

_Rin_ , thought Sousuke, _save yourself…please…don't worry about me._

_No_ , replied Rin's mind, _just hold on a little further. Just hold on!_

_Go, Rin! If you don't you'll also—_

Sousuke's eyes widened briefly as the pressure in the water finally caused his world to turn black. Horrified, Rin reached back to the surface again before going back down. He had to provide air in the lungs ASAP.

_Hold on, I'll give you some air now!_

Rin approached to his face as he readied his rescue breathing when something strange happened. A flash burst of light exploded which caused the pipe to explode as well as breaking the handcuffs. Rin brought Sousuke to the surface as the latter breathed heavily on the miracle.

"Are you alright?!" asked Rin.

"Ugh, that was quite a scary end," he muttered.

"Oh please, we have to hurry before the water fills up to the ceiling!" said Rin.

"And how exactly are we going to get out?" asked Sousuke.

The water rises to just shy of some centimeters away from the ceiling within the storage room. Time was of the essence. While floating upright in the water, they search around the room and discover a slight crack in the wall.

"Oi, Sousuke, can you do that?" asked Rin.

"By that you mean…no you can't mean THAT?" replied Sousuke.

"Let's just do it," said Rin.

"On three!" they shouted.

The two of them dive back into the water and while holding a large breath, head towards the crack in the wall. They ice the wall using a powerful somersault turn.

_SCREECH! BAM!_

The crack in the wall breaks. Taking their chances, they unleashed their fury through the ocean water and made their way to the surface while the last of the ship finally sunk down.

The two swam their way towards the shoreline and gasping for breath. Finally, the mess was over; they were still alive, but the fate of the Phantom Thieves were unknown to them.

"Wow…damn…that was totally reckless. For a moment, I thought I was going to die," said Sousuke.

"Ha! Did you think I'll let you die that easily! Imagine how this would've been in a movie!" replied Rin.

"Oh please, like they can't pull this in real life," laughed Sousuke.

The two shared a fist bump as they turned to the ocean while the sun shined bright in the skies. A bunch of seagulls flew across the view as a warm breeze gently swept through the beach area. They both sat down to enjoy the view as memories and nostalgia about their childhood were returning.

"We used to come here a lot," smiled Rin, "You, I…Rei, Nagisa, and even Makoto."

"It's been a long time since we all used to hang out together," agreed Sousuke, "Maybe we should have a reunion party someday."

"That would be nice," nodded Rin, "Probably an email or a phone call…"

"We still have to make our report to the chief," said Sousuke, "I'll write it up. You go get some rest."

"A-are you sure?" asked Rin.

Sousuke smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll be fine from here. If the two bastards are still alive, hopefully we can catch them. If not, well…there's not much else we can do."

The two fist bump a farewell and went their ways.

"Good luck," said Rin.

* * *

**At the Cavern:**

Momo and Nitori squeezed the water off of their cloaks while they were still in their t-shirts and underwear. Momo was already pissed out by the whole mess. One airship was gone and now it was going to require another hunt and more violent actions to get another.

"Great, now the boss is going to screw things for us!" sighed Momo.

"Should we just go back?" asked Nitori.

"Hell no!" he answered, "At least not till these clothes are dried up."

"Well what I don't understand is, why Rin went away for a while?" asked Nitori, "What was he up to?"

"Who knows?" shrugged the orange-haired boy, "But for sure, we have to stay away from the town."

"Why's that?" asked the silvered-hair.

"Have you seriously forgotten?" replied Momo, annoyed.

"Ohhhhh, but for real though!?" asked Nitori, still in disbelief of that fact, "Why can't you just tell him you're sorry!?"

Momo punched him and replied, "Honestly, you think me going to the police and telling big brother the truth is gonna solve things out?! I might be his brother but he'll never forgive me! He'll just treat us like the rest of the prisoners…or worse…the Madman!"

Nitori rubbed the blood off of his own lip as he stared at Momo with a bit of anger as well. However, Momo's behavior was really getting worse each day as the silver-haired boy even felt something off about him.

_Just what exactly made him this way,_ thought Nitori, _I only know so much about him but something about his past…it's like censored…_

Momo turned around and continued to squeeze some more of the water off and shaking the cloak. Nitori looked towards the exit of the cave and wondered if the police were on the way or not.

* * *

**Samezuka Police – Sei's Office**

"Sounds like you and Matsuoka were going all out eh?" asked Sei.

Sousuke nodded and said, "We apologize for not being able to catch them. It was all out of our control to do so."

"Well there's always a next time," replied the chief with a chuckle before he changed to a serious expression, "However…I'm gratefully worried."

"About what?" asked Sousuke.

Seijuurou got up and said, "Come with me."

He led Sousuke down to the archives of the station where a bunch of documents were filed safe in a series of locks. Seijuurou opened a particular one with the last name of "Mikoshiba". Sousuke gasped at the name.

"W-wait a second…I thought you said…" began Sousuke.

"That I was an only child?" asked Seijuurou, "No. I have a sister and a brother but my sister was adopted to another family at Ibi District long ago. However…"

Seijuurou opened a file that had a picture of himself and Momotarou when they were kids, "…I'm worried for him and I have a bad feeling about this case. He's always been a troublemaker when we were growing up but I never thought he would grow a heart so pitched black."

"What's your point?" asked Sousuke.

"…because of what happened in our personal lives, Momo has wanted revenge. He disappeared one day without a trace…until now.

"Thanks to your reporting on their last run, and the hard work on the DNA evidences from the hairs and blood…I finally know what happened to Momo," said Seijuurou, carrying a pained expression as he kept the photo close to his chest.

Sousuke could only guess what the chief was about to say:

**_"He's the Phantom Sea Otter…"_ **

* * *

After returning to his apartment, Rin opened a box that contained a safe inside that he had. Inside were some secret files he made copies from ever since the madman was finally arrested. He opened it and checked to make sure all the documents were kept safe.

However, he looked at them again compared to the newspaper he brought back from Interpol, wondering if there was a possible connection. Again, another dead end. It was just as he thought, rumors and speculations from the news did not match that of the records.

"For the team…" he muttered silently, "Well I got my team. Just not yours."

The weather outside began to storm up as thunder clouds rolled into the city. Rin checked his phone and saw that a message was left behind from Gou. He listened to the voice mail but dropped it in horror. He got up and quickly grabbed his jacket and umbrella, heading out to the hospital.

However, a little bit of rain that leaked its way to the apartment took on a solidified form; a young man with blue eyes and dark navy hair. He walked over to the files and looked at them when he recognized the face of the man.

"This man…" began Haruka before he dissipated back into droplets and vaporized back to the skies.

* * *

_**À Suivre:**_ **  
** _Mook 2: A Butterfly's Distant Wish! – Rei x Nagisa Arc  
_ October 31, 2015

**Synopsis** : Rei Ryugazaki has always dreamed of being a scientist while Nagisa Hazuki has wanted to see the realms beyond Earth. However, something terribly wrong happened at the International Space Station which requires Rei to investigate with the blond. Can they both figure out what the issue is or will the space station collapse and kill everyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mook 2:_ ** **_蝶の遠く願い_ ** **_! - A Butterfly's Distant Wish – Rei x Nagisa Arc_ **

_Are wa muri kai? kore wa rongai?_  
Shoukyohou ja norenai ne  
Sore ja tobikiri kokoro no oku no / yume no shoutai miseru ze

* * *

**Flashback: 9 Years Ago, Iwatobi Elementary School (Playground)**

"…and that's where I want to be when I grow up," smiled little Rei, putting the book down, "A scientist."

"Woooowww, Rei-chan!" smiled little Nagisa, "You being a scientist and me as an astronaut!? We'll both be some sort of scientist freaks!"

"Nagisa…" blushed the megane.

"Well I mean it!" smiled the blond, "I've always wanted to go out beyond the stars and you can be of great assistance!"

"But I haven't decided what kind of science though, I might not even go to outer space," he replied.

"R-Rei-chan…" said Nagisa sadly, "Please come with me! It's not fair if I have to go outside Earth alone!"

"Alright, it's a promise," replied Rei, extending his pinky finger, "Let's keep a promise that…you will become an Astronaut and when you do, I'll take some time to journey with you as a scientist."

The two chuckled and looked up to the clouds, wondering how many years it would be until they would finally go up. The recess bells rand the students were called forth to return back to their classes. Nagisa and Rei rushed over as they lined up, smiling at each other and knowing that tomorrow was going to be the start of a brand new journey.

* * *

**7 Years Later:**

All the years of growing up, Rei and Nagisa made friends with Rin, Sousuke, and Makoto and they graduated together after finishing their secondary education.

Immediately afterwards, Rin and Sousuke were enrolled to the Samezuka Police Academy (after they enrolling special "Safety Program Courses" previously) to begin their training.

Makoto joined up with the Iwatobi Fire Department while going part time with a local university as well as moving to the apartments in order to access his two jobs without stress. Sousuke and Rin began their training and taking classes to become police officers while Rei began to study at a more prestigious college.

Nagisa went to the same university as Makoto in order to take the right level of classes without going overboard.

Everything seemed to have gone well… _until one day…_

* * *

**Still Flashback: "Arrival of the Madman"**

The young man opened his eyes as he looked up to the trees, realizing he was in a different forest. He got up to his feet and looked around frantically at the world before him. It looked much like the Great Jungle but somehow it felt different. Not taking more time to hesitate, he started to run on the trail.

"W-where is everyone? W-what the hell happened?!"

It took him about 10 minutes for him to escape the forest when he saw a city on the far down of the hill that was at a coastal area of the geography. A sign posted to the right of him saying;

_"Welcome to Iwatobi"_

"I…Iwatobi…" muttered the madman, "They have to be there! I must hurry!"

His mind scrambled with various thoughts as he remembered everything that happened before today. Clearly something about this world was not right. Was everything all real? Or was it all another nightmare?

Pushing the thoughts back for now, he ran down the hill, making his journey to the city.

The madman arrived at the city after an hour's worth of following the roads and signs. He was already exhausted from the running but his heart was not ready to give up.

 _Wait a second,_ he thought, _I still have it right, the magic!?_

He raised up his hand and shouted a magical phrase but it didn't work. Some of the people stared at him with confusion. The man shouted again and the people began to murmur among themselves. He rushed through the city streets hoping to find some familiar faces but saw nothing but more strangers and nothing but happiness.

 _This is not right_ , he thought, _something is incredibly wrong about this place!_

* * *

**Nearby at a Local Park:**

"Rei-chan!" smiled Nagisa, "Let's go to the movies!"

"I can't," sighed the megane as he and the blond sat down together on the bench, "I got exams coming up. And aren't you supposed to be busy too?"

"Maybe…" he answered, "But it's not fair that your university is on the other side from here!"

"There's always Skype," replied Rei.

"Perhaps but it's not as heartwarming as we are together," he said.

"REI! NAGISA!" shouted a voice.

The two grew confused as they never heard that voice before yet this person knew their names. They turned to see the young man standing before them.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys!" said the madman, "Where are we? What happened to you and the others?!"

"Um…we've been here in this town. Our only home is Iwatobi," replied Nagisa, "And what do you mean by others?"

The madman tried to keep his composure as he explained, "It's about us! Haruka, Makoto, Rin, you guys, Sousuke, Nitori, and Momo! Where are they at?!"

"Who is Haruka?" asked Rei, shifting his glasses.

"Not to mention Nitori and Momo. I don't know them," said Nagisa, "But the others though…they're busy with their lives. Why?"

"We have to get together…like right now," he answered, "Something is not right about this place. After that, we have to find Haruka and the others so we can analyze this realm and..."

"Are you okay?" asked Rei, "Did you hit your head on a rock or something? Maybe you need to go see a psychiatrist?"

The man before them stood there with shocked eyes; clearly in the madman's mind, _**no one remembers anything…**_

He cleared his throat and said, "Remember who you are…Suiei Ryugazaki…Suiei Hazuki…we are a team! If there's any of you guys that I know left, they'll know what to do next!"

He run off, leaving the two confused at the phrase.

"Something's off about this kid," said Rei, "Maybe we should call Rin?"

"Or call an ambulance to get him to a mental hospital," nodded Nagisa, "Good idea."

* * *

**Present Day: Mission to the Moon**

After 3 days into the stars, the Iwatobi Colombia (Space Shuttle STS-1) arrived at the International Space Station. Rei Ryugazaki was recruited to join on an investigation of the moon for potential plans of terraforming and checking for other measures. Nagisa Hazuki was already on the mission a few weeks prior for teaching new astronauts.

Once he finally go into the Space Station, he floated his way through when he saw the blond eating some sort sweets. He turned and cried happily, "REI-CHANNN!"

The two embraced a hug and laughed happily on the reunion.

"How is the training so far?" asked Rei.

"Pretty well, the students love working with me," smiled Nagisa.

"I've heard we got some mission going on with the moon, is that right?" asked the megane.

"Yep! It's crazy how there are drafts about Terraforming the moon but there's no way it can happen this soon. I think they just want us to survey the area and make sure most of it is mapped out for future reference," he shrugged.

"Well then, let's get to work," nodded Rei

"Oh we'll start that after supper," he said, "There is a smaller space craft we'll take for the moon."

* * *

**Dream Sequence: Act I  
**

After many months in space and through the known and unknown, the spaceship finally settled down to the hard ground with pegs holding its grip to the rock. Back in the control room, Rei scattered a bunch of equipment and supplies across the floor while he wore his lab coat.

 _Clearly this is pretty bad_ , thought Rei, _the space ship has to get fixed if we can EVER get back home to Earth. I wonder how long it has been since it all began?_

With a sigh, Rei glances outside the window to see Nagisa wearing a spacesuit and floating through space as if he were swimming in the air.

He watched the blond going around before Nagisa turned his head and waved. Rei could only laugh.

* * *

After an hour or two, Nagisa returned from the outside and put away his equipment. Clearly, he was worried for Rei as the ship was already facing problems with the mechanics.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! What's the current status of the repair?" asked the blond.

"Well, I am a breath away from finishing that's the good news. But the bad news…the repair itself is not properly working," he answered.

"I see. Well fight on! I know you can do it!" smiled Nagisa.

"Why yes, please leave it to me! Did you find anything outside?" asked Rei.

"Hehe, well I was observing a far region…" he chuckled.

"Form what the data recorded, this planet's gravitational planet is about 1/7 of Earth. All it takes for you Nagisa-kun is one simple jump and you'd be flying the area with your arms as if you were swimming," explained the megane, "But where did you go exactly?"

"Oh, I was at the other side of the blue crater!" replied Nagisa.

"The Blue Crater? You don't even know what's over there!" said Rei, "I told you earlier to not go beyond the focal point! If something happened to you, what would I do?"

"No worries, I didn't go that crazy far," answered Nagisa, "But I did find something. Here!"

The blond dropped a small bag which contained a rainbow of glowing stones.

"Look at these! They actually glow too!" he smiled.

"Yeah, these stones are very beautiful indeed," agreed Rei.

"I know right! I thought that we could use these to decorate the spaceship since it's rather dull in here. It would definitely spruce up the place!" said the blond, "Oh, I also found this mushroom-like when I was on the way back. I want to try these with you!"

Nagisa took out the mushroom but Rei didn't like the bright pigments on the skin.

"Nagisa-kun…no matter how I see it, that looks like one of the very poisonous mushroom types. If the mushroom were to not have any poison, the color of it would make it duller and not so beautiful looking," answered Rei.

"Hm, I see…I thought it would be so delicious though," sighed Nagisa, "But this isn't Earth, right?"

Nagisa was about to take a taste but Rei jumped up and slapped the mushroom off of his hands, "Don't eat that! I promise to analyze it later, okay?!"

"Humph, fine," he answered, "I'll go make some dinner, okay?"

"Alright but PLEASE don't eat that mushroom!" replied Rei.

"Yeah, yeah," said Nagisa, walking over to the cabinet to put some other things away.

* * *

**Cafeteria of the Iwatobi HTV-6 Spaceship**

The two sat down together and clasped their hands in thanks for the meal. Rei sighed in relief as he was happy to at least end the "day" with his beloved partner.

"Today's meal was absolutely splendid," said Rei.

"Well, today marks the one year anniversary since we made an emergency crash-landing onto this planet," replied Nagisa

"I don't think having to do an emergency landing on a planet really would call for such a celebration though," shrugged the megane.

"Well that may be true but it's only been us after we lost communications to the others. Not to mention some of them were destroyed by those aliens and dark matter and…" began the blond.

"Let's not think back about those days and just honors those who have been great help on this mission," said Rei, "Anyway, it's been over 365 days since all connections we had with the Ground Base. Now that we are just a hair away from fixing the ship, it should be happening soon…but it's rather difficult."

"Hmm, I see," replied Nagisa, "We'll just have to wait a little more then, shall we? You know, chillax, play some games…"

Rei looked at the blonde before his eyes, knowing the truth behind this entity…he really does act like the Nagisa he remembered.

"You're right," said Rei, "Although Nagisa-kun has always been the one to just 'chill' and have this laid back attitude…"

"Hey, that's not nice Rei-chan!" he replied.

"Sorry about that," chuckled the megane.

"So then, if you're not going to work on the repair, how about we do something fun!?" asked the blond.

"Well what do you got in mind?" replied Rei.

"Rolling the diceeeeee!" cheered the blond.

"Again?" sighed Rei.

"I enjoyed it and you do too!" he smiled.

"Except for how many times you put my name on it," said Rei.

* * *

After cleaning the dishes, the two went back to the main room where Nagisa took out the dice from the cabinet. Rei's name was written five times while Nagisa's name was on one.

"Wh-what did you do?!" gasped Rei.

"I decided to make it more about you this time!" chuckled Nagisa, "I want to learn more about you so in either case, let's start with a Nostalgic Story!"

After rolling the first round, Rei's name turns up. Knowing that this was going to be a long night, Rei cleared his throat and began.

"I started to study space travel because it had always been Nagisa-kun's dream to swim freely in space, and I wanted to help him realize his dream. In the beginning it was nothing but failure. At that time, I worked for I.S.T.A's labs where I tried experimenting with a new type of space fuel…"

* * *

_Rei is in the experiment lab filling test tubes with substances. In the next instant BANG! - A small explosion occurs. Smoke begins to fill the laboratory and triggers the fire alarm._

* * *

"And because of the repeated failures over and over again, the fireman would hang out with me after the fire was settled," explained Rei.

"That's something I want to see!" smiled Nagisa, "A fire and seeing fireman-chan to the rescue!"

"He's a very nice man and always was concerned about the lives of anyone in the city. Not to mention he loves to play with cats," said Rei.

"I'd love to meet him some time, I wonder what he's doing now," muttered the blond.

Rei's eyes widened a little as he realized something suspicious about this Nagisa, his mind kept screaming Makoto's name but for some reason, it couldn't come out of his mouth.

"Well yes," he finally replied, "I think it'd be nice for you to meet him."

At the moment, Rei picked up the dice and rolled; with his name appearing again.

"Hehehe," chuckled Nagisa.

"Fine," he sighed, "You're lucky I got a few stories left. Anyway, this one is about Nagisa's birthday back on Earth. At the time, Rin-san, Makoto-senpai, Sousuke-senpai, and I were planning out. I was in charge with the surprise element so I decided to get this cake with a special effect to spark up the name and candles. I spent quite a bit of money for that but for some reason, the cake was sent to another place.

"Thankfully Makoto-senpai came up with a quick solution and had his neighbor make a quick cake for us though it wasn't the same."

"Ah, but you guys still had fun though, I'm sure!" he smiled.

* * *

**Back in Reality: International Space Station**

Nagisa led Rei through the hallways where they got to the cafeteria with a few of the blond's friends and students: Phei, Lea, and Takeshi.

"Ohhhh, so this is the handsome man you were telling us about?" asked Lea.

The two blushed but Rei said, "We've been childhood friends who kept in touch of each other."

"I didn't say anything about," muttered Nagisa.

 _But then again, I do love you, Rei-chan_ , he thought, _I just didn't think they would take it that way so quickly._

"Well don't just float there," said Phei, "We got plenty of snacks and some drinks too! Perhaps some sake?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go eat!" replied Nagisa as he and Rei floated their way over to the table.

* * *

**Back on Earth: the Village of Iwatobi**

The firetruck roared through the streets as Makoto and a few of his teammates road their way through and arrived at the ground zero.

"I'll go to check on the buildings surrounding!" shouted one of the members.

Makoto connected the hose to the hydrant and made sure his oxygen mask was ready and one of his team members assisted him to aim at the fires. Another firetruck arrived at the scene with a couple of police cars.

When it was time, Makoto readied his way inside the building to check make sure there was no one else inside.

Rin and Sousuke saw the scene as told by the chief. Clearly there had to be something of evidence. One of the inhabitants of the building reported what was happening.

"Someone with a strange outfit had a fire torch of some kind and threatened to give all of the money that was available!" reported one of the elderly women.

"A strange outfit?" asked Sousuke.

"Do you know what they were wearing?" asked Rin.

"Both wore top hats; one was orange-haired and the other with silver-haired. The orange one was carrying the torch while the silver one casted some sort of magic and unleashed a series of attacks to my people!" she explained.

"The medics are here," said Sousuke, "We'll get all of the injured victims into the hospital."

 _So it's them again_ , thought Rin, _they survived the blimp after all._

The fires finally were drowsed down and Makoto returned back outside and reported no one was left behind.

"All clear then," said the fire chief.

Makoto nodded and turned his head to see Rin and Sousuke and waved. They both waved back.

"It's been a while!" said Makoto.

"Yeah it has," smiled Sousuke, "Sounds like you had it busy lately."

"You're right; but I'm always glad to be of some help here," he replied, "Oh, Rin! Congratulations by the way!"

"Oh um…thanks," he slightly blushed, "I'm finally a full-time now so you'll get to see more of me."

"I've heard Rei went to the moon," said Makoto, "I think he and Nagisa are going on some mission out there for a bit. But I hope we can all hang out again soon."

"That's if we can get a break," laughed Rin.

"I'm sure we'll have some time off soon," nodded Sousuke, "We'll just keep in touch then."

* * *

**Far away from the city of Iwatobi:**

The cloud soared its way through the seas where it found the prison tower on some small island. Haruka reformed his body with his legs though he was quite exposed. With a flick of his hand, he and fused the sand, leaves, bark and moister from the trees and the small beach area to form some sort of clothing.

He twirled his hand to fly himself up towards the top of the tower and carefully peaked through the open window.

A lump of clothing was on the center of the floor but it suddenly flared to life; revealing the madman growling and pulling on the chains.

"Someone…" breathed the madman before screaming, "SOMEONE PLEASEEEEEE! GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEE!"

The person breathed heavily and moaned in tears, "Haru…Nagisa…Rei…Rin…e-everyone…WHY DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME!?"

 _W-wait a sec, just how does he know me_ , thought Haruka, confused by this, _No one knows my name here…who is this person?_

He was tempted to go down and see this man but before he could, the madman turned around to see him but Haruka was already back to his cloudy form; prompting him to think it was fog.

 _Officer Rin arrested this man here, for what purpose_ , he thought as he returned his pathway back to the skies. He had to get back to Iwatobi and further investigate this mystery.

* * *

**Rei's Dream Sequence: Act II  
**

"Hmmmm how about an Embarrassing story instead?" asked Nagisa, "The nostalgia is nice but it's getting a bit too bland?"

"That's fine, and it will be YOUR turn," smirked Rei as he rolled the dice. However, with the 5/6 probability of his name showing up: it did again.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted, "PLEASE NAGISA-KUN!"

"Nope!" replied the blond with a dark chuckle.

"Well as a sequel to what happened last year's, I decided to MAKE the cake instead of buying it. Thankfully my mother was a wonderful cook and she taught me a few things about bakery. With that, I was able to make the cake until…

* * *

_At his house at night, Rei starts working on making a huge cake. Upon completion, he enters the cake and fills the top with a lid of sponge cake and tons of frosting. In the darkness of the cake, Rei waits and imagines the surprised look on Nagisa's face when he comes out._

* * *

"However, that time, there were sudden emergencies happening with the other guys so I had to spend this birthday with Nagisa alone, I fell asleep in the cake and when I woke up, I busted out and saw him sleeping," blushed Rei.

"I'd certainly loved to have seen him!" smiled the blond, "I felt bad the others were not showing up. But of course life goes on, ne?"

"After he woke up, we ate the cake and just stayed up late casually," replied Rei.

"Oh, also, Rei-chan said that he was late because he was working on an experiment, but that was totally a lie, right?" asked Nagisa.

"Ah yeah, please accept my apologies. But that was really fun, wasn't it— we had fun everyday and..." he began.

"Ehh? Are you saying this isn't fun now?!" asked Nagisa.

"What? NO! That is not what I meant! The present is a different kind of fun. I mean, we're in outer space now and not Earth soooo…" he replied with a slightly nervous laugh.

However, Nagisa's facial expression changed as he took in the conversations to personal account. Whenever Rei kept talking about "him", it clearly wasn't the same as himself.

 _It's like talking to someone who is manmade and not born_ , thought the Nagisa!Android, _and I am holding the memories and the physical form of him just to keep him happy…_

However, with that thought pushed to the side, Nagisa asked, "Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?" he replied.

"For the next round, whoever the dice lands on has to answer whatever the other person has to ask, okay? Of course, lying is strictly prohibited. Please answer truthfully," answered the blond.

"Very well," he answered, rolling the dice and his name showed up.

"There is something I wanted to ask of you anyway," said Nagisa, "Even if my name showed up. But that's beside the point."

"And you want to ask?" nodded Rei.

"What will tomorrow's weather be on Earth? In this town of Iwatobi?" asked Nagisa.

Rei took out an Almanac and tried to quickly interpret it before answering, "Well since we have no means of a signal from Earth, I assume it will be clear skies tomorrow based on this."

"Alrighty, and what would you like to eat?" asked Nagisa.

"Anything gentle for the stomach," he answered.

"Do you miss Earth?" asked the blond.

"Well of course! It's my home!" said Rei.

"My last question then…" said Nagisa, "The repairs for the spaceship are finished, right?"

Rei's eyes widened a little but before he could answer, the alarms went off. The two jumped in surprise.

"No…it's not," gasped Rei, "I didn't think the alarms would go off like this! Without the part, the spaceship will collapse and we'll be trapped here or killed!"

"Calm down Rei-chan," said Nagisa, "And just answer my question."

"The real answer is that the spaceship really cannot fly right now. It is missing one last component," he replied.

"So if we have that, the alarms will stop and the spaceship won't blow up and will fly safely?" asked the blond.

"Yes, but we don't have it…it was missing for a year and I had to use some leftover parts from another object and…" he began.

"Oh we do have it," finished Nagisa, "Don't make excuses…I know where the final piece is…and how it all happened."

The alarms continued to roar on while Nagisa undressed his shirt and pushed his own chest to open the panel while looking at Rei with hope.

"There's not much time," said Nagisa, **_"You have to decide now…"_**

Rei's eyes widened even more as he remembered how it all began…that day…

* * *

**One Year Ago (Still Dream Sequence):**

Rei Ryugazaki, Aki Yazaki, and Tadanori Sera rode on the Iwatobi HTV-6 Spaceship and discovered a vast unknown solar system similar to the one back home. However, the data showed that the system consisted of 7 planets and one of them was similar to Mars and Earth's Moon with some low-life forms.

It took them many months to get to the main system area when something happened on the ship. Tadanori reported to Rei on some instability of the exhaust and the TPS (Thermal Protection System).

"We'll have to make a risk landing. We can't afford to be out in the stars!" he said.

"But we don't know the dangers on that planet!" argued Aki.

"Guys! We're gonna have to take this calm and professionally," replied Rei, "Come hell or high water; we will land on this planet and just have to try to contact the Hubble if we are lucky enough."

The ship managed to make the emergency landing but the trio were still in deep distress about this. They were clearly far away from home and there was no one out there that could reach them.

"Should we look around and see what this world has?" asked Tadanori.

"Beats me," shrugged Aki, "What do you think Rei?"

"I'll go check on the repairs. Don't wander too far now," he answered.

The two nodded and floated their way through the area, surveying the strange landscape while Rei looked through the mechanism of the ship and saw some problems with the TPS but thankfully they packed extra material to fix it.

However, what caught Rei's eye was a strange gear piece lying on the ground. He picked it up and wondered if it came from the ship or it was from this planet. He was about 10 minutes in the repairs when he heard screaming through his headset.

"AKI!? SERA-SENPAI!?" shouted Rei as he got up rushed across the scene.

He saw two monstrous, goopy beings made of slime consuming the two humans. Rei was too horrified to even run but his legs brought him the courage to return to the ship. He fled and went back inside, looking for the Radioactive Guns to blast them away. The monsters crept their way inside and Rei fired them down.

His heart ached in sadness for losing his two partners on this observation mission. He closed his eyes and wept for a few minutes. Afterwards, he looked at the part and remembered something about making a robot back when he was still studying in some of the engineering classes.

 _Maybe…_ he thought, _If I could build a robot and..._

"Are you sure that is what you want?" asked a voice.

Rei turned to see a small, golden doggie staring at him.

"W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF…" he shouted, shocked.

"I'm not physically here," spoke the dog, "My will has reached out to your heart. You are in pain and you have a wish…"

"…I…I want to build a companion so I won't be lonely. I lost two of my partners today because of these foreign monsters," said Rei, wiping his tears.

"Very well, as for the price..." said the dog.

* * *

**Present Time (Still Dream Sequence)**

"…It's true," said Rei, "I created you…Nagisa…an android version of yourself. I had to cure my loneliness and the loss I suffered when we first came to this world. But the price that I had to pay..."

"So the memories we recalled just now were all inputted by you, Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa!Android.

"Yes, I had to make a decision back then," he explained.

"So if that's the case, where is the real Nagisa?" asked the robot.

Rei's eyes widened again, realizing that something was not right. He came to outer space to check up with Nagisa on a mission to the moon…could it be?

"H-he's also out in space…but…we were sent to the moon to make a possible terraforming project draft of some sort and…"

"Then you musts wake up!" said the robot, "You might have had a bit too much to drink but that can be solved right now."

"B-But…" began Rei, "I spent an entire year in this dream?! No, I might have already been dead or something! If I do wake up, I won't be able to see you again!"

The alarms continued to roar louder and louder as they both realized that time was running out…

* * *

**Back in Reality: Samezuka Police Station**

Seijuurou looked at the photo of himself and Momotarou, still heartbroken by the revelation that his younger brother is pulling all these terrible crimes in the city.

 _Just what is he trying to accomplish,_ he thought, _what did I do to him that made him this way?_

He looked up to see Rin and Sousuke reporting in his office.

"I'm sorry to have called you at this time," he said, "But…I need to ask a certain favor of you."

"And that is?" asked Rin.

"Once you do get my brother…I need you to just arrest him but put him in the cell that's closest to my office below me. I know we cannot put special treatment but I must know why and how he became like this," said the chief.

"And what of the other thief?" asked Sousuke.

"Just like all the others," said Seijuurou.

* * *

**Iwatobi Complex Apartment – Room 116B**

Makoto returned home finally after another days of work. He lit a candle again by his family photo and smiled with a simple prayer.

 _Rei and Nagisa have been in outer space for a bit_ , he thought, _I wonder if Rei will ask Nagisa…or will he wait till they return home._

He too clasped his hands and prayed for their safe return to this planet. On the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a dark-blue haired being with blue eyes but saw nothing but fog coming from the windows.

The weather is getting misty, he thought as he went to the fridge and took out some leftovers.

* * *

**Dream Sequence: Finale  
**

_"Pay the price…"_ echoed the dog's voice in Rei's head.

"I…N-Nagisa…I want to go home!" said Rei, "Sure the outer space was nice and all…but I'm a scientist, not an astronaut! That was Nagisa's job and his dream! The price I paid was that I would never be able to return home!"

"And that's why you gotta hurry! You can use the part in my chest when you first created me, and once you do so the spaceship will move again! Use the part!" replied the robot.

"But…if I do this, you'll shut down and…" began Rei.

"It's alright!" he smiled, "The real Nagisa needs you the most! And not just him…everyone on Earth is waiting for you to return!"

 ** _"Ship Desolation will occur in 30 seconds…"_** said the automatic voice as Rei's face began to sweat up.

"You have to wake up and go home! Otherwise the ship will blow up!" answered Nagisa, beginning to take his hand to the part inside of him.

Rei stopped his hand but Nagisa persisted and smiled with a happy tear drop, "Thank you…"

**_10…9…8...7…6…5…4…_ **

Nagisa finally yanked the piece out as he closed his eyes while Rei screamed out his name at the top of his lungs, "NAGISSAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_3…2…1…_ **

* * *

**Present Day:** **International Space Station**

"REI-CHAN!? REI-CHAN!?" shouted Nagisa in panic as he shook him to wake up.

The megane opened his eyes and gasped, "W-WH-WHAT HAPPENED!? DID THE SPACE SHIP COLLAPSE!? THE COMPONENT, WHERE DID IT GO!?"

Nagisa started to laughed and said, "What?! No, you were dreaming this whole time. You fell asleep after our dinner because you drank a bit too much sake!"

Rei's eyes teared up a little as he grabbed him and said, "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

The blond hugged him tight and chuckled softly, "You're just tired. But no worries, we'll return home soon and we can resume our daily lives!"

Once they released each other, Rei wiped his face and said, "That reminds me…give me a moment."

Nagisa's face turned a bit confused as he watched the megane going through a bag while trying to find something.

"Close your eyes!" said Rei, "It's a surprise."

The blond closed his eyes while Rei took out a small box that had something of great value. Rei turned around and said, "Open."

Nagisa gasped as Rei opened the box that had a peridot jewel ring with micro sketch of a penguin on the band.

"R-Rei-chan…" muttered Nagisa as his face was now about to tear up.

"Nagisa Hazuki…you've been following me since our beginning of school days…you've looked up to me and I've looked up to you. It's clear now that our lives will continue this way…so I must ask you…"

"YES! YES!" replied Nagisa as he took he ring and the students arrived in and cheered a congratulations. Once he put the ring on the finger, the two shared a kiss.

"Well that's one way to make a proposal with the stars!" chucked one of the students and they all laughed happily.

"I guess we'll do the mapping later," said Nagisa, "For now, let's celebraaaatteeeee!"

_Yes…a wedding…will begin a new journey for the two…it is after all…a happy ending, right?_

* * *

_**À Suivre:**_  
_High Speed Skyscraper! – MomoTori Arc_ _  
_UPDATED RELEASE DATE: December 21, 2015!

 **Synopsis** : The Dark Past of the Mikoshiba Brothers revealed! How they both divided their views about life and Momo's journey in becoming the Phantom Sea Otter and meeting Nitori! Meanwhile, Momo makes an attempt to move about his life with Nitori but continuously finds dead ends and returns to his ways of being the villain to escape his problems. The Police force are hot on their trail and it will take every move to escape and survive this new chase!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mook 3:_ _ハイスピードスカイスクレーパー！  
High Speed Skyscraper! – Momotarou x Nitori Arc_ **

_Give me give me give me give me a break_  
Omoidashite miru n da / ano koro no jibun  
Let me let me let me let me try  
Nani kara mo torawarenai mirai

* * *

**Flashback: Many Years Ago…The Mikoshiba Farm**

"Oniiii-chaaaan!" shouted the little Momotarou as he and Seijuurou rushed through the grassy fields of their farmland.

"Come on Momo!" laughed the older brother.

The two arrived at the small creek that ended their farmland area. Beyond was a massive forest that led to who knew where.

"I want to go see if there are stag beetles there!" smiled Momo taking a step towards the creek

"DON'T!" replied the elder brother, grabbing Momo's arm, "You know dad won't allow us."

"B-bu-but…" he answered.

"Come on, we have to get back home anyway. I'll race ya!" smirked Sei.

"HEEEY!" shouted Momo as Sei rushed back before chasing after him. The sun gently set down for the evening as the dew from the grass cooled down from the humidity of the forest.

* * *

The two brothers sat down at the dinner table with pumpkin squash, chicken, grapes, some corn and other farm food. The Mikoshiba family worked on a multi-crop form with other families nearby and supplied the food to other cities.

Momo smiled as he saw the father walking in with a bag of fast-food from the city. The father worked as a Lawyer while the mother and her siblings were the farm workers.

"Daddyyyy!" cheered Momo as he hugged him.

"Well hello there Momo-chan," he smiled and gave his son a kiss on the forehead, "How was your day?"

"Big brother's just ruling over me…why can't I get any freedom?!" he whined.

"Your brother is just trying to protect you," answered the father.

"Yeah but he's annoying!" he muttered, "He's always telling me what I should and should not do! I can't have fun!"

"Now, now," he said, "I bought you something delicious but you won't get it till you apologize to him. Okay?"

Momo grunted before he lowered his head and apologized.

* * *

**Bedtime:**

The two brothers got to their bunk beds as Momo climbed up to the top bed and Sei going to the bottom bed. It was another long day for the two but each of them were excited for their final year of elementary school.

"I'm so ready to leave!" said Momo, "How about you onii-chan!?"

"I'm just looking forward to join the swim team for the middle school," he answered.

"Ugh, swimming," moaned the younger brother, "You're all for the competitions aren't you?"

"Muahaha!" laughed Sei, "Are you being a sissy?"

"You're the one that's being mean!" argued Momo, trying not hard to cry.

"You have to be fiery and spirited if you're going to compete!" he said.

"Whatever," sighed Momo as he pulled up the sheets to hide his expression, "I'm not going to swim!" **  
**

* * *

**3 years before the "Present Time"**

**~Iwatobi Aquarium**

Nitori and Momotarou were passing food to the sea otters and cleaning the area of their messes. The radio in the background was playing a song called Charley's Girl by Lou Reed:

_Everybody said that you'd better watch out_

_Man, she's gonna turn you in_

_And me, you know that I thought that I looked out_

_Now look at the trouble that I'm in_

_you know, you'd better_

All seemed going well for the sea otters but one of them struggled on his fish.

"Looks like Pyunsuke is losing his food again," sighed Nitori.

"Well then, Phantom Otter shall help him by getting the food from the others that are fighting for!" answered the orange-haired.

_Watch out for Charley's girl!_

"Momo, just stop it!" he replied, "I know we had fun being the Phantom Thieves and all but you do realize that we are moving on from these events. Just try to act normal for once!"

"I was just kidding," he muttered with a sour-like face, "I just want to bring back some of the good times because this is getting a bit boring here. Oh, well what do you know…it's pay day! We'll be able to act like normal people for once and properly _buy_ stuff!"

"And before we do that, we need to feed them all first, okay?" asked Nitori.

Momo smirked as he turned up the music a little:

_It happened on New Year's Eve_

_They said everybody had to leave_

_They had a warrant in their hand_

_They wanted to bust the whole band_

_I said if I ever see Sharon again_

_I'm gonna punch her face in_

_you know you, you'd better  
_

The two of them continue their work at the aquarium. Momo takes care of the gigantic whale shark while Nitori gives food to the sand sharks. It would seem that their Phantom Thief life never happened. Life was finally good for them, right?

* * *

As soon as the final hour was done, they went for a walk and enjoyed the scenery of the endless skyscrapers. The sun was setting down across the Iwatobi bay where they headed to a restaurant. Momo told Nitori about a lovely young lady working here and wanted to show him.

As they arrived at the scene, Gou stepped out and handed over the dishes to a family. Momo's eyes glowed golden and sparkly at the sight.

"There she is!" he smiled happily.

"She is quite lovely," nodded Nitori.

They eventually got to the restaurant entrance and sat down outside to watch the sunset and observing the menus. Gou finally arrived to them and said, "Thanks for waiting. What would you guys like for tonight?"

"I'd like to try the seafood gratin," said Nitori, "And you Momo?"

"Hummm…I…uhh…um…I'll just go for the usual!" chuckled Momo while Nitori silently face-palmed himself.

"The usual?" asked Gou, a bit confused.

"Oh sorry!" blushed Momo, "I meant to say the triple cheese hamburger of course!"

"Ah, I see," she answered, writing down the orders to the note pad, "I'm sorry to not have understood you."

"Oh no worries!" said Momo, smiling, "I'll come back here more often! Anyway, my name is Momotarou Mikoshiba! I work as a caretaker at the aquarium with my friend Nitori. As you can tell, I love the triple cheese hamburgers! Oh, I also love the movie called "Rat's Tale!" I also love the chikuwabu as the oden and I'd love to visit the Aleutian Islands someday!"

"Wow, you got a handful of sunshine," she smiled, "So you're a caretaker for the Iwatobi Aquarium? That's funny because I just happen to see the otters recently during their display."

"No way!" gasped Momo happily, "I'm the guy who takes care of the otters! Did you know that in order to not drift away while sleeping, otters hold onto sea kelp while they sleep!? Gou-san, that's why…I uh…I…that is…"

He began to waver and blushed before handing over the menu in a clumsy fashion. Nitori could only chuckle at this as Gou walked over at the next table while Momo continued to mutter over some gibberish.

"Oh," he realized when she wasn't there while Nitori tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

**Nightfall:**

By the time her work was done for the night, Gou sighed in relief as she took out her phone and looked at the photo of Seijuurou. Upon realizing that he and Momo shared the same last name…could it be?

"Maybe I should take a visit to him," she muttered, "I do owe him a date. Maybe he might know Momotarou."

Meanwhile, Momo and Nitori returned to the Iwatobi Complex Apartment in their room 224 C and found a pile of bills that were going to be due soon.

"Ughhhh we just had our paycheck dammit!" whined Momo, "I swear, if I could just get to know that girl…"

"Don't tell me that you're going to make her pay the bills for you?" shrugged Nitori.

"No! I mean…I want to merry her because she's definitely having a better family life than mines!" he answered.

"Are you saying my people were…" began Nitori.

"No! No! Not those guys! I'm taking about my true family," sighed Momotarou, "My brother always get everything he deserved! If I was ever lucky, I'd get scraps."

"And where is he now?" asked Nitori.

"I don't know, but he better not find me," said Momo, opening one of the bills before reading and tossing it to the side.

* * *

**Flashback: Mikoshiba Family (A few years after)**

Momotarou scrubbed the floors while his elder brother was busy cleaning the fruits. The younger brother sighed and continued working before he got up and kicked the bucket over.

"Momo?" asked Sei, worried.

"Why!? Why is it that I'm always doing this stuff?!" he shouted, "Just because I hate school..."

"You can't be fighting those students," said Sei, "Don't you know that's..."

"I don't care!" shouted Momo, "They're always making fun of me for being so passive so I decided to get aggressive and showing them who's the boss! No one messes with me!"

Before Sei could reply, the younger brother threw down his broom and grabbed a pair of shoes to run outside.

* * *

The younger one left the house but stopped to see a stag beetle crawling across the grass. He smiled and picked up, saying, "No fear little one. Let's be friends."

He quickly went to the garage to grab a glass jar with holes at the top when he heard the mother shouting in the background. Moments later, she walked outside and started to yell at him for purposefully kicking the water over when she freaked out over the stag beetle in the jar.

"GET. RID. OF IT!" she shouted, covering her own face.

"But it's contained inside!" replied Momo, "Why does onii-chan get to keep stuff and you won't let me?!"

Before she could call him back, the younger brother ran through the house, up to his own room and slammed it shut.

 _What am I going to do with this_ , thought the mother, _he's getting worse and worse..._

* * *

**Days Later:**

Momo woke up in the middle of the night and looked at his stag beetle. He was grounded from a lot of things (as usual) as he had problems in school and home with his wild-like behavior. He was tired of playing the rules of someone's game…

"Too late for second guessing…too late to go back to sleep…" he almost sang, getting up from his feet and grabbing the lantern that he took from the garage.

He looked at his sac of some clothes he packed and knew that things were better off for him to leave his family.

"It's time to trust my instincts…close my eyes and leap…" he finished as he took his things and quietly escaped the house, heading to the roads ahead.

The orange-haired boy walked through the hills and the forests of the Iwatobi Country, heading to the route that would take him to the city by the coastline. However, he had to find a place to hide soon as his family will try to go after him.

His stag beetle clicked a few noises. After a sigh, Momo released it but to his surprise, the beetle was flying around like a fast bumblebee before it drifted towards the forest. With a shrug, he rushed after it just as the police sirens could be heard. Frightened, he rushed faster and faster until he jumped into the bushes, battling with scratches from the branches.

Once the sirens died down, Momo got up and continued his way when he saw some child with silvery hair. He blinked his eyes and the person was gone. Was it a hallucination?

Before he could react, he felt a blow on the back of his head, falling him down to the ground.

* * *

**3 years before the "Present Storyline" (Continued): Iwatobi Complex Apartment 224 C.**

"And from there, I remember that's how we first met," said Momo as he sat down on the futon.

"Yeah, sorry to hurt you like that, but we feared you were going to get us in trouble or something with the police," replied Nitori.

"Hah, and you taught me how to do some magic with your circus friends," he nodded, "And we began our early days of Phantom Duck and Sea Otter! We used put on a great show until the police force arrested our friends and shot some of them down while they fled."

"Maybe some of them could be alive?" asked Nitori.

"I don't know," answered Momo, "But we've moved on now I guess…"

* * *

**6 Months Later:**

After several attempts, Momo finally got his chance to start dating Gou. The two began to hang out by the candy and ice cream store where they both shared a lollipop and some delicious sundae. However, Gou was increasingly worried by this as she had heard the urban legend of the Phantom Thieves.

He can't possibly be him, is he, she thought.

The two finally sat down on the bench to relax by the fountain as Momo said, "Thanks so much! I'm so glad we can finally get to know each other!"

"Well you asked a lot about me…the question is…who are you?" she asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

"Let me tell you a story," she said, trying hard to not feel tense about this, "Years ago…the city was under a crisis when a group of wanderers came into this town, putting on a circus show. A bunch of the people that went to go see it disappeared," explained Gou, "Turned out that they were robbed of their things and it required the entire police force to get the thieves…but two of them escaped the crisis."

Momo tried not to sweat too hard about this and said, "But...what makes you think I have something to do with it?! Nitori-senpai and I we worked at the Aquarium for quite a while!"

"During the crisis…one of the girls saw the boy who stole a beautiful necklace had his outfit of a magician tuxedo uniform and you know what he did? He smiled with a wicked grin," she answered.

The orange hair gasped as he realized that he was going to get busted, "Y-you were the girl?!"

" _And you were the Phantom Sea Otter_ ," she replied.

Momo jumped off of his seat and tried to run off when the police surrounded him all of a sudden. The lights shined all around him as a bunch of cops emerged out of their cars while a few of them snuck behind him to cuff his hands together.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, the younger brother gasped in horror at the sight before him: it was Seijuurou as the chief standing at the scene.

"B-brother…" gasped Momo before he growled, "W-why?!"

"Do you know how long it's been since you ran away from home?" asked Seijuurou.

"Like hell should I care!" he shouted, "LET ME GO!"

"It's been too long that you ran around like a beast," replied the older brother, "You're under arrest!"

* * *

**Flash-forward: 2 Years before the Present – The Madman's Arrival**

The Madman rushed through the city; realizing that Rei and Nagisa (as well as possibly the others) have no idea on what happened to their lives as well as how this world was made.

Something had to be done…a plan formulated in his mind.

 _If I can tap to my dark side like how I was the Dark One_ , thought the madman, _but…will that risk me into falling evil again?_

He turned to see a small store that was filled with goodies and other merchandise. There was a basket little eggs that contained a surprise toy inside.

 _Have I gone mad_ , he thought, grabbing the egg and running off to the street.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" shouted one of the store employees.

_I have to get a crowd started if this is going to work._

The madman turned to see a water fountain in the plaza. Worried that they'll trace his evidence for the toy, he threw it into the water before running off. Several people watched as the police began to charge through the streets.

 _SHIT_ , though the madman, _I have to hide!_

"Come this way child," said a voice.

The man turned to find the source of the voice but before he could answer, a hand grabbed him on his face and he felt a jolt of pain to his hip before falling out.

* * *

When he could open his eyes again, he was in chains inside a small chamber where one of the servants said, "Master Sea Otter and Duck will be with your shortly."

 _It can't be_ , thought the madman, _is it…Momo and Nitori?_

"Ah yes, my, my, what a stranger we have here," said Momotarou as he walked into the room with a twirl of his cape.

"I've never seen him before," replied Nitori, standing by his side, "The dark hair and those eyes that match the ray of light…they're like yours."

"Momo, Nitori, please listen to me!" said the man.

"Ehhhh, how do you know our names!?" asked Momo, shocked.

"It's not the fact on how I know you, it's the fact that we are all in danger!" he answered, "Don't you guys remember what happened on our way back home to Aqua Duniya!?"

"Aqua…Duniya? What in the hell is that place?" asked Nitori, confused.

The man sighed and answered, "Great, so it's not just them…no one in this world remembers but me."

"You clearly seem quite mad about this," said Momotarou, "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't hurt you."

"W-WHAT?!" he replied, "What are you guys trying to do?!"

"Well it's clear that you're not a threat to our plans…or maybe you are but for sure something about you is way off. Maybe you were sent by the Samezuka Police Force?" asked Momo.

"S-Samezuka?" said the madman, "Wait, who is there?!"

"Well they got new trainees, Rin and Sousuke," said Nitori, "But it's ironic how Momo's elder brother is the chief of the station."

"Please don't tell him my family problems," growled Momo, "That bastard got everything he ever wanted and DIDN'T DESERVE IT!"

The madman sighed as the two argued but when he looked up on the shelf, he saw something shocking; it was the Legendary Solar Crystal! (Or at least it looked similar to that powerful object.)

He closed his eyes and prayed for the crystal to work. His hands were tied to the chair and he had to escape before these two tried to do something awful. Seconds later, the ropes broke off and fell to the floor.

 _It-it's working, my magic_ , thought the madman, _but it's awfully weak. I'll take what I can get!_

The crystal appeared on his hands behind him while Momo and Nitori still bickered away.

"I'm sorry you guys but you are going to have to fight me," said the madman as he threw the chair at the two before running out the door.

"STOP HIM!" shouted Momo.

The servants rushed through the tunnels to get him but thanks to the light from the crystal, it showed him an exit to the outside. From there, the madman continued his journey, hoping to find someone who COULD understand him.

* * *

**Flashback: Momo's Arrest and Escape**

"Brother, just…listen to me," said Seijuurou as the younger brother was locked in the cell, "You don't have to stay behind bars. Just let me help you."

"Like you ever were kind to me!" growled Momo, "You PROMISED ME! But you…you are always getting whatever you want! Tell me, did you steal that girl's heart too!?"

"That's something she and I only know about," replied the elder brother, "What we have of our business is not yours."

"Then leave me to my business!" said Momo, "What I'm doing is something you should stay out of!"

"You've had plenty of them," answered Sei, "And a second, SECOND chance! No, this city needs to be safe from you."

"What are you going to put me on? A Psychiatrist? Medications? Death Penalty!? Why not just KILL ME if you wanted me out of your pathetic life?!" shouted Momo angrily.

But Sei already left the cell hall, leaving Momo to the chains. However, he heard something from the windows before the glass panel opened to reveal Nitori.

"Geeze Momo you really have driving me crazy!" said the silver-haired man.

"Good! Get me out of this labyrinth before he gets back!" replied Momo.

"Who?" asked Nitori.

"…my brother. He's the godforsaken chief of this city!" he shouted.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Rin and Gou stood side by side with other relatives of the Matsuoka family in the funeral home as people showed up to give their condolences to their mother.

After Rin showed up at the hospital, he was too late for the mother was just pronounced dead after battling a long-term illness. It was when he got the text message that the mother was about to go anytime.

Makoto, Rei, Sousuke, and Nagisa showed up especially and shared their hugs to Rin and Gou and praying for the mother.

"At least she's not suffering anymore," said Sousuke, hugging Gou.

"I know," she whispered while she spilled some tears.

"Your mother was really sweet," said Makoto, "I'm glad we got to know her."

"Thank you," replied Rin, dripping his tears while blowing his nose on the handkerchief.

"That reminds me, when are you guys getting married?" asked Sousuke, "Nagisa? Rei?"

"Oh it won't be for another few months or so. We got lots to work on," said the blond, "We'll send the announcements this weekend and the invitations in the next few weeks."

* * *

**1 Week Later: At the Western Portal**

"Honestly why did I even bother to hire you two?" growled the Corrupt Boss.

"Look we totally messed up from stealing the Golden Stag beetle but we had no idea there was a bomb in it!" said Momo.

"Please, we won't mess up on the next mission!" added Nitori.

The Boss looked at them before he took off his hat and said, "How about that urban legend of the mermaid? Have you heard about it?"

"A mermaid? But those don't exist!" answered Momo.

"It does not, but I want you guys to make sure it doesn't. Rumors are reported that a strange creature is appearing in water fountains but it is said to have been living inside the Iwatobi Aquarium for quite some time. I need you guys to break to the Aquarium and just investigate a few things," the boss explained.

* * *

**Flashback: Nitori's Days at the Circus**

The young duckling sat down on a bench as he watched the flame throwers rehearsing. It was quite an awesome sight to watch but it was also a bit nerve wrecking since they were using fire as a way of talents.

He couldn't remember much of his life before joining the circus but he adapted to their lifestyle and traveled to different places. He was given the job as "thief" where he had to snatch personal belongings, money, and other treasures from the people in order to get a larger sum.

Eventually he was taught on how to use "magic" and was able to swiftly take money from any place he desired.

He sat down at the table with the other clowns and thieves and gave grace before eating. However, Nitori was already feeling saddened and lonely despite doing well at the job.

"What's the matter duckling?" asked one of his partners.

"Nothing much," he said, "I'm gonna practice up for the next show."

* * *

Nitori worked on his jumps and his flips for the last 20 minutes or so when he noticed a small glow coming from one of the stashed bags. Curious, he walked up to it and opened to see a glowing crystal inside.

"How pretty," he smiled as he took it out from the bag. The crystal was like in the shape of a ball of fire with some spikes around yet it was soft to the touch.

Seconds later, he felt a wave of magic flowing through his body as the straw, rings, and other equipment flared to life. Frightened, he dropped it and everything was back to silence. He picked it up again and suddenly found himself in a flood of visions and sights happening before his eyes.

A group of men standing side by side each of them performing some sort of a magical chant or unleashing some sort of power. One of them looked like himself but much, much older.

"Nitori…you must return," said that voice.

"W-who's there?" he shouted, looking around.

"Return to that place…" echoed the voice a Nitori's head began to spin and he fell unconscious.

One of the gypsies walked into the room and saw him on the ground, sensing something strange.

* * *

**Present Day: Western Portal**

Momo and Nitori walked through the halls as the latter listened to the former's plans.

"Are you serious? You're gonna try to win her heart again?!" asked Nitori,

"Well it would be nice but…she's already been in a relationship," he growled, "I swear. Onii-chan has no idea what's coming."

"You can't just take her by force!" replied the silver-haired.

"I'm not going to force her by my power…I'm taking vengeance to someone else…" answered Momo.

The two returned to the restaurant where they first discovered Gou. After a stage of planning, the two went right to work though Nitori's stomach was feeling extremely uneasy about this.

Once the set up was done; it was all in a matter of time before the crowds leave this place. From there, they would set this place off an explosion and Momo would make the attempt to rescue her (assuming she still did work).

With their servants working through and hijacking the cameras, the plan continued to proceed in motion.

* * *

Gou helped cleaned up the tables with Chigusa as they were wrapping up for another night's of work. All seemed quite nice and peaceful when they heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen.

Chigusa peaked through the glass window and saw the stovetops ablaze followed by a growth of a fire coming from the ceiling.

"FIRE!" she screamed, "Get the extinguisher!"

"I'll call Makoto!" shouted Gou as she dialed up the emergency number.

However, it wasn't the only explosion as exit of the restaurant exploded out with rubble falling around. The smoke grew thicken and the heat was rising.

"Find the emergency alarm!" shouted one of the busboys.

Moments later, Gou heard a shout of a familiar voice. She turned to see Momo and gasped, "W-what are you…!?"

"I've come to rescue you and the others!" he shouted, "Please…come with me!"

"Like hell I would!" she answered, "I know who you are…"

"I've changed!" he answered back, "I saw the fire nearby and I was worried you'd be trapped! I got out for good behavior!"

The fires raged higher and higher as the temperature around them grew more, ticking the time left.

"I wanted to make up for what I've done in the past!" he said as he revealed a box that contained the jewelry that he stole, "This was yours, wasn't it?"

Gou recalled the jewelry from long ago and took it, answering, "It was."

"Please…I just want to have a future. Please be my sea kelp!" he answered.

"Momo…" she replied, "We have to get out now!"

The firetrucks arrived to douse out the flames as Makoto arrived and found them and the other trapped waitresses and busboys and all of them got out safely. Gou held the jewelry to her heart and spilled a silent tear. She turned her head to say something but Momo was gone.

* * *

The Sea Otter and Duck Thieves leapt building to building as Momo spilled tears. He wanted to have a future with her but after he and Nitori caused the arson, it was clearly not going to happen this way. At least the jewelry was back to the rightful owner but it was a price he had to pay.

"I thought you were going to stay?" asked Nitori.

"And risk getting into more problems?" replied Momo, "I can't…I want to but…it's not right. I don't know where to even begin?!"

"Well we gotta get back to our boss or else all hell gets more lose," said Nitori, "But we'll find something for ourselves in the future, I know we will."

The two jumped on the hang glider and soared their way through the moonlight as the wind blew them to a southern direction of the city.

_Everybody said that you'd better watch out_

_Man, she's gonna turn you in_

_And me, you know that I thought that I looked out_

_Now look at the trouble that I'm in_

_you know, you'd better_

Gou would look up to the skies and wonder if that "shadow" was a group of birds or if it was them but since this activity, the two thieves weren't seen or heard for a while.

Rin asked his sister about the necklace and she explained it to him about how she first met Momo when he was the thief and then brought it back to her.

"He must have caused the arson to get the attention," muttered Rin.

"And even if he did…" she answered, "At least he returned this. Did you know that this belonged to our grandmother Kyou?"

"We just have to keep going on their trail," replied Sousuke, "They won't get away with this."

Makoto and his team doused the fires out as the detectives and other police forced secured the area.

* * *

Seijuurou looked up to the moonlight from his office and wondered to himself.

_Momo, if you're ready to take that next step, you can always come back and everything will be alright again. You have to make that decision, I can't.  
_

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Rei woke up with Nagisa in their newly brought house as the upcoming couple began to bond more closely with each other. Knowing that their time was soon, they had a lot of work to get done before that day arrived for the vows.

Nagisa looked at the newspaper and gasped at the events from last night.

"Seems like some serious stuff is going on," he muttered.

"The thieves haven't struck back for a while," said Rei as he analyzed the page.

"You know those posters of them…it feels strange but do you think we've known them before?" asked Nagisa.

"You mean the thieves?" replied Rei.

"Yeah, almost like as if we have interacted with them from another life…" said Nagisa, "But…it doesn't make sense."

The two cooked up breakfast as Rei was getting his uniform ready for work. Nagisa finished up cleaning the dishes and drying up his hands. After leaving, they exchanged a kiss and a goodbye for now as the weather began to rain again.

Nagisa grabbed his umbrella and walked out to the street when he saw a male standing before him in the flesh but after a shook of his head, the figure was gone.

 _W-what the hell was that_ , thought Nagisa.

* * *

"So you failed again," sighed the Corrupt Boss.

"We didn't go on that mission yet," said Momo.

"Of course you didn't," replied the boss, "You're wasting time for love when we have to find that urban legend."

"And what do you want us to do if we even find this…thing?" asked Nitori, "We don't know if this is even a real creature!"

"It is," the boss answered, "The creature was spotted at a fountain and I've heard one of the police was drawn to its attention briefly before it vanished."

"Vanished?" asked Momo, "Does it have magic?"

"Possibly…and that's why I need you two gentlemen to fetch it for me," smirked Kisumi Shigino, "I must have it so I can obtain its power."

 _ **À Suivre:**_  
_The Bubbling God! – MakoHaru Arc  
_ Estimated Release: September 2016!

 **Synopsis:** Makoto's life and duty as a fireman changes when he meets the legendary merman Haruka Nanase. However, this creature has walked on the face of the world long before any of the humans have existed. As the attention is drawn to this new arrival, old mysteries begin to resurface in the background which may threaten everyone; including Makoto!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mook 4:_** バブリ/ング神 ** _  
The Bubbling God! – Makoto x Haruka Arc_**

_Come on let's go go muriyari_  
Kojiaketa jounetsu no sutorooku  
Come on let's dive dive ikeru ne  
Maketerarenai oretachi de  
We can make dreams come true

* * *

At a burning warehouse, a firetruck siren rings as firemen exit from the firetruck. Among the firemen is Makoto. He wears fireproof clothes and holds onto the fire hose as water sprays intensely out of it, directing the water to the flames. It was quite a battle but the water finally turned the flames into steam while other firefighters inspected the area to make sure no one was injured or left behind.

Makoto sighed in relief and was ready to go home soon after a few more things were checked in from this duty. Normally he would do his shift in the day but because of the recent layoffs of a few workers, he was sort of forced to take an afternoon and night shift instead of the day shift.

* * *

Makoto returned back to his apartment and saw Mrs. Tamura handing over a small bag of cookies after thanking him for a previous favor for some groceries.

"Thanks so much," he smiled, "Good night."

He finally entered into his room and went to the counter in the kitchen to light up a candle and pray for his family as usual.

"And for another day…" he smiled, "My birthday will be here soon."

After he finished his prayer, he began to change off his clothes and was almost naked and ready for a bath when he heard a splash in the water. He stood frozen at first before he turned on the lights to see water being splashed around.

"E-Ehhhh!?" he gasped, "I didn't leave the water on, did I?!"

"You're so loud," the voice said.

"W-who's there?!" he shouted as he turned around but saw no one. He turned back to the bathroom and finally saw a head of a young man with blue navy hair and eyes that matched the sea. Makoto's eyes narrowed with annoyance and walked up to the man but gasped at the sight of the tail/fin on the lower half of the anatomy.

"W-what is this?! A merman is in my TUB?! WHAT THE?!" he panicked.

"You're really loud, aren't you?" Haruka asked before he sighed.

"How the hell did you get into this place? The door was locked and all!" Makoto replied.

"Quiet down, please?" asked Haruka, "You don't want your policeman buddy to find out I exist or that you saw me."

"W-wait, you know Rin and Sousuke?" replied Makoto.

"Long story," he answered, "Anyway, to answer your question; I'm not a merman. That's only a legend…I was born of a fish and human hybrid and lived for many years. Long before any of you guys were born."

"So you're like some god or an entity?" he asked.

"Perhaps," nodded the navy-haired man, "I am the water…I am the sea…the rain…the clouds."

"Alright," said Makoto, looking at the tail again, "So then could you explain to me how you really got here? I don't think that you could walk since you're nothing but nature itself…"

"They can convert into legs once I leave the water," he replied as he pulled the drain off and the water flowed into the pipes.

Haruka covered his human flesh to avoid a nudity moment as Makoto sure enough saw legs magically there after it shimmered from the tail.

"My goodness, that is really the weirdest thing I ever…" he began when he heard a knock on the door.

"You stay here," said Makoto before he turned to the doorway while closing the bathroom door. Once he opened to the main door, Rin stood there.

"R-Rin!" he gasped, "What are you doing here so late? Did something happened at work?"

"I'm on duty now for a night shift," said the red-haired, looking a bit of a glare as his eyes narrowed, "Did someone came here this way in the hallway?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Makoto replied, "I haven't heard anyone around here."

"Well I heard you were talking in the bathroom…" began the police.

"I was on the phone," Makoto answered, trying to be careful to not to look like he was lying, "With a friend. I happened to be in the bathroom at the time. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to relax now in the tub. I'll see you later."

"Alright, have a good night," Rin said as Makoto closed the door and sighed in relief.

After a few moments of silence, Makoto quietly rushed back to the bathroom and saw Haru still in the tub again with the water filling back up.

"Seriously?!" he said, "Was the police looking for you?!"

Haruka nodded and answered, "Yes."

Makoto facepalmed and answered, "Figures…now what did you do?"

"Nothing crazy…I don't know why they get all so defensive easily," shrugged Haru, "I was taking a nice dip in the fountain downtown while I was the water mode and I wanted to take on my body form to embrace it. So I did that and of course the policeman saw me rising inside. I had to dissolve back into my water molecules to escape."

"So he must be the one you were referring to and that's why he came here to chase you? But more than that, why exactly were you in a water fountain in the first place?" asked Makoto.

"It's just…I live for the water because I am the water. A pond, a fountain, anything that is enough volume to keep me immersed, I go in," he said.

"And you being in my tub is one of those hotspots," answered Makoto.

"Well I had to hide somewhere from that police…not to mention there was another one who was kinda involved too but he let it be his job to find me," replied Haru.

"In a normal situation if you were a real human being, I would have definitely called the police, but…in either case please get dressed. I think the policeman went home, so you should return to your own house as well so…" began Makoto

"I don't have a home," said Haru, "Not one to return to."

"What about the sea? It has plenty of water for you to thrive on!" shouted Makoto quietly.

"I hate salt," shrugged Haru, "Saltwater isn't for me."

Makoto grabbed some towels and said, "Fine. At least dry up with this and you can stay here for a bit. I'll try to see if I can find some friends that can get you to a job so you can at least make your own money and pay for rent here or…have your own home."

"Uhhh ok," replied Haru.

"And what do you call yourself?" he asked.

"Haruka Nanase," said Haru, "It's the name I was given to the gods."

"Haruka then it is," smiled Makoto.

"I don't like that full name," he replied.

"Fine…Haru," chuckled the fireman, "At least you look cute with that face."

The two shook hands in a greeting and Haru finally dried off as Makoto left some pajamas for him to put on.

"I got a spare bedroom here," said Makoto, "You can sleep in that room."

_I'll just wash up later then_ , he thought, _hopefully I can at least sleep in a little tomorrow._

* * *

**Flashback: The Madman's Journey**

The madman rushed through the streets as he used the crystal to try to use some of its magic since it somehow answered to him earlier. He was fortunate enough to escape from the Phantom Thieves but knew that there was hardly anywhere to go.

However, the crystal seemed to not have behaved and eventually shut down and stopped glowing.

"The Dark One did this," he growled to himself, "He must have realized I used magic so he wrote it down to stop it."

Alarms of police cars were going across the scenery. The madman rushed to an apartment called "Iwatobi Complex".

He was about to step in when he saw Makoto entering in the lobby area. Both of their eyes instantly met and the two were frozen in time for a split second.

"Makoto!" the Madman smiled happily, "I…I can't believe it you're…!"

"Uhhh do we know each other?" he asked.

"I uhhh…um…I've heard about you," the man smiled, "You're pretty famous here, right?"

"Just a fireman," he shrugged, "I do what I can to douse the flames."

The madman had to keep his exploding emotions to himself as he nodded and answered, "I um, do you know if there's a time you have…I don't want to disturb you if you're busy and…"

"If you want, I have an extra key to my room," he said, "You know it's funny. For some reason, you look familiar to me as if were like old friends. I was actually going to the store for a bit so I'll be back unless they call me in."

"Okay," the madman smiled, receiving the key while Makoto checked him in.

* * *

**2 Hours Later:**

The madman sat down on the couch and relaxed for the last few hours, finally calming down as there was some hope yet. Makoto of course doesn't remember but something in the air sort of linked the two which was a sign.

_What do I do though if he finds out that the police are after me_ , he thought, _this is gonna be bad._

"I'm home!" said Makoto as the madman looked up and saw the young fireman back in the apartment.

"Sorry if I am taking some space up here," the madman answered, "I should get going soon perhaps."

"Don't worry about it," said Makoto, "I got a spare bed."

He turned on the T.V. and the news was on with the chase of the "Madman" lurking around the city. His eyes widened a little as the face on the TV matched the person here before him. The madman started to breathe heavily as Makoto stared at him sharply.

"I…I can explain. Makoto, please listen to me!" he answered.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Makoto, "The police are looking for you and…"

"IT's NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" the madman shouted, "It's all a MISTAKE! Yeah, I'm kinda having panic attacks but it's much more complicated than that!"

"How so?" he asked.

"Makoto, please…I know this is crazy but…we don't belong here. This isn't our world!" the madman said, "Everything in this place…is all a lie!"

"I've lived here for my entire life," Makoto explained, "I was born in the Ibi district and I left my family to get a job here as a fireman. I studied, I did the practical exams, trained for license. I did all of that! And you're saying that this is all a LIE?!"

"Makoto, you were a hero in our reality also, just not like that," said the madman, "You have to wake up from this dream! If you don't, no one will and The Dark One will be victorious!"

"But I finally got what I wanted," he answered, "Work…an apartment…my life's settled."

The madman took out the Solar Crystal and said, "Do you know this?"

Makoto gasped as he recognized the jewel and shouted, "H-HOW THE HELL DID YOU STEAL THAT!?"

"The Phantom Thieves captured me and I saw it in their shelves. This jewel replied to me and I was able to escape from them," he revealed.

"Wait a sec…you saw them? Why didn't you turn them in!?" Makoto argued.

"Because they too are living in this false reality! All of you guys are!" the madman replied, "Haruka! You! Rin! Sousuke! Momo! Nitori! Nagisa! Rei! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!"

"You clearly are quite mad," said Makoto, "I'm going to have to get the police to take you in. I'm sorry."

He grabbed the phone but the madman rushed up and slapped the phone off of his hands as his face was beginning to tear up, "I…I can't do this…Makoto if you turn me in…then we'll never…be who we once were. Don't you see? You and I were close…very close…destined to be."

"I'm sorry but you really are a total psycho," Makoto answered, "And I know just what to do even though I'm not a member of the police."

The madman's face teared up and said, "Antonius, my love…it's me."

"Uhhhh yeah I think you're gonna need some therapy," Makoto answered as he went to get his phone while the madman turned to the window to jump out and into the trees. The taller man rushed out to the window but the madman was already out of the viewing area.

* * *

**Present Time: Makoto's Nightmare**

He opened his eyes and found himself in the darkness as voices echoed around:

_"I was weak…please let me make this up for once by being strong!"_

_"I don't want to lose you!" the voice said._

_"And I to you," the other voice replied, "But you have to do this! Time's running out; let me die a hero! Please remember me this way!"_

_"I love you…"_

_"I love you too…"_

"W-where am I?" asked Makoto, getting nervous, "W-who are these voices?"

Seconds later, the entire scene went ablaze with fire as Makoto freaked out and screamed.

He woke up violently as the alarm clock went off. Makoto clutched a fist on his chest as he could feel the burning sensation in his body as if it was very real.

"W-who was that? That voice…so familiar…" he said, "It's almost as if…"

However his mind couldn't trace exactly and he got out of bed, getting ready for another day at work. He checked on Haru and saw him still sleeping.

_I hope he doesn't do anything crazy_ , he thought.

* * *

**Evening**

At night, the flower petals from the cherry blossoms start to fall. Makoto returns home after work. It was another long day but at least there was some people he took over the night shift for at least this week.

"I'm home!" Makoto called out as he suddenly smelled some delicious food.

He saw Haruka dressed in an apron and the clothes from earlier as he was cooking away. There was already a set of dishes with food on of all kinds.

"Wooowww, that looks awesome!" he smiled, "Did you make all of this?"

"It's not that difficult," Haruka answered.

"Well I uhhh…I didn't do so well with home economics back in my high school," Makoto blushed slightly with a nervous laugh, "I end up buying frozen foods or order stuff. My neighbor though does make some food for me as long as I buy the ingredients."

"Whatever. I got some food for the both of us. I may be water but I need sustenance when I revert to my human form," Haruka explained, washing his hands in the sink.

Makoto expected something to happen with his hands but the only thing he noticed was a few small scales that were barely even visible before it vanished away.

"Uhhh, doesn't that make you change?" he asked.

"Not so much on the upper body," Haru answered, "It's barely noticeable. It's only when my feet touch the water that reverts back. I'm already covered up in clothes and an apron so don't worry about it."

The radio played in the background:

_Everybody said that you'd better watch out_

_Man, she's gonna turn you in_

_And me, you know that I thought that I looked out_

_Now look at the trouble that I'm in_

_you know, you'd better_

_Watch out for Charley's girl! Watch out for Charley's girl! Watch out for Charley's girl! Watch out for Charley's girl!_

"Thanks for the meal!" prayed Makoto as he and Haru feasted on the table, sitting opposite of each other.

Makoto took a bite of the stew and gasped, "Wow, this is really delicious! I am amazed! I don't think I'll waste my money at a restaurant again! I'm glad you knew what was here in town!"

"Well it's thanks to you," said Haru, "You told me what to buy and gave me the cash so…there."

The other man chuckled happily and said, "You know…I'm glad that you're here. It's nice to have some company here for a change."

Haru looked at him with some confusion but Makoto changed the subject, "So then, how did you even survived on your own? What do you normally do when you're out there?"

"I travel through the world," he said, "I've been to places like Paris, New York, Interpol, Watergate, Honolulu and many others. But since I've lived for eons…it's weird to see humans only living for several decades. But I was able to take myself and transform into a human form you see here."

"I see," Makoto answered, "But what about your parents? You got an underwater palace?"

Haruka shook his head and Makoto then added "How about friends?"

"None," said Haru, "I wasn't born from a mother; just existed from the waters that created this world."

"Doesn't it feel lonely after living so long like that?" Makoto asked.

"I…I don't understand," he replied, "It doesn't bother me."

"No! That's not healthy at all!" said Makoto, "Being alone like that…isn't it boring? Look, with you here eating dinner with me…it feels great! Not to mention if you know other people, you can make friends! It's certainly more fun and enjoyable!"

"I don't understand," Haruka answered.

Makoto looked down for a moment and muttered, "I know that you've been alone all this time and probably cannot understand this, but what I meant to say is that I want to show you want it feels like to not be alone anymore, Haru…"

"Ummm…?" Haruka asked.

"Ah, that's nothing! Uh… right! Anyway, Haru, I was thinking maybe I could ask a scientist friend of mine about your body condition. I feel like he would know something about this. Ah, also his astronaut fiancee would like to meet you too!" smiled Makoto.

"These…people?" the Bubbling god asked with a confused state.

"Don't worry. They are people I know from my entire life!" said Makoto, "I think that I can explain your situation to them very well. Ah, that's right, that's right! I totally forgot that I have a really nice dessert left over!"

Makoto went to search for it but saw Haru returning to the bathtub and resumed his merman form. He could only chuckle at this and went to observe the transformation. The tail was blue but reflected in rainbow colors from the light. It was quite a sheer beauty indeed.

"Maybe when the weather warms up," said Makoto, "I can take you to the ocean. Look, I know you don't like salt water but…"

"I can swim in it, I just don't like the salt. But I can tolerate it if I need to," he answered.

"Then we'll go soon!" he smiled.

* * *

**Few Days Later:**

After sending messages to Rei and Nagisa, Makoto arrived at the Miwatobi Café with them and gave them hugs and greetings.

"Soooo how's everything going for the wedding preparations?" he asked.

"Doing well! But we still have to pick our uniforms and prepare the invitations. The announcements are already done," said Nagisa.

"It'll be very nice!" smiled Makoto, "I'm glad for you two."

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Rei, "You had something…fascinating?"

"Oh, you won't believe this," Makoto began as he explained about Haruka being this immortal being of water.

"Eh? H-Half fish? Ah…HAHAHAHAAHA!" laughed Rei, almost dropping his tea,"That's something illogical like that! How can it even exist? That's only things you hear in legends!"

"Uhhh, right," blushed Makoto, "Maybe it was a dream then."

"But then, if such a thing were to exist, I would definitely like to be friends with him! And I bet that half fish man would be really beautiful too, right, Rei-chan?" Nagisa smiled.

"Well the legends say that the mermaids have a deep meaning of symbolism," the megane scientist shrugged.

As the trio conversed further, the waitress brought over their dishes as they were amazed at the sight of the food.

"This looks awesome!" smiled Nagisa as his mouth watered, "Let's eat!"

They clang the glasses for a salute and took a sip of their drinks and eating away. Makoto realized that the taste was awfully familiar as if…

He glanced his eyes to the kitchen and gasped to see Haruka there cooking on the next meal for the other customers.

"Eh? What's the matter Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"It…it's him," he whispered.

When they were done with their deserts, Haruka finally arrived at the table and properly introduced themselves.

"I figured I should give you at least this," Haruka said, handing the money over to him.

"You really surprised me there," Makoto answered, "I appreciate your cause but you should've told me!"

"Well that's awesome, I'm glad to meet you, Haru-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"Yes of course, Haruka-senpai," said Rei, "Er, I mean Mr. Nanase."

"Don't need to get formal," replied Haruka, "You can call me Haru."

For the last half hour, Rin watched the four from the bench he sat beneath the tree. Clearly he recognized the face from the other day by the fountain but something was off.

_He briefly thought back…_

* * *

**Flashback: Haruka's Moment at the Fountain**

The morning fog decondensed into water vapor as drops fell into the pond. Hours later, the water began to stir a little and it began to shape and form a young man's face and upper body with the tail blending in the water.

The sun shined in the city as everyone enjoyed the scenery and the fountain plaza, never realizing that someone was really in there.

Rin sat down with Sousuke for a cup of coffee as they were on a mini-break from duty. They shared some memories of their childhood and their friends also.

"Do you think we'll get them?" asked Sousuke, "Those phantom thieves?"

"They haven't been heard of recently…it's been like a month now?" shrugged Rin.

"I'm sure they're up to something," said Sousuke, "We need to see if our 'friends' have found anything."

Rin was about to answer when his eyes suddenly drifted to the fountain after seeing a face of someone…

_Dark blue, navy hair…blue eyes that matched the sea…and some tail flipping around?_

"R-Rin?" asked Sousuke.

"I need to investigate something," he replied, "I think I'm gonna get someone to the Police Station."

"Good luck," said the other policeman.

Rin made his way over to the fountain and stopped several yards away as his eyes were like almost in a trance to see this being there. He took out his gun and shouted, "GET OFF OF THE FOUNTAIN! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Haru's eyes widened in fear and vanished into water vapors. Rin rushed up to the fountain but saw no one there. Was it a hallucination?

_That face…why does it…look familiar_ , he thought, _scratching his head, I need to get him…he's gotta have some answers…and I need to research about the merman and see if the legends are what they are._

The first thing that came to his mind was to visit Makoto. However, he had to finish up another duty but it was going to be the thing to do tonight…

* * *

**Present Day:**

After that brief flashback, Rin got up and walked to the group as they were chatting around happily. However, the presence changed as soon as they saw him.

"Rin-chan!" smiled Nagisa, "Are you on break too!?"

"Yo," said Rin, ignoring the blond, "Are you named Haru?"

"And if I am…" he replied.

"Something the matter Rin?" asked Rei.

"I've been on investigation on this legendary mermaid…or merman from the other day," explained the police, "And that face you have…matches quite nicely!"

He lifts Haruka's chin up but the tsundere shrugged and shook off, looking away and saying, "It's just your imagination. Why are you acting as if it's an obsession?"

Rin grunted and said, "Because I am a POLICEMAN…and it's our duty to bring criminals to justice in court if they commit anything to threaten this city."

"There's no such thing as a merman!" replied Makoto, "Really Rin, why are you acting like this?"

"Indeed, there isn't anything to laugh about," said Rei, looking serious, "Maybe you're overworking or something?"

"I don't care if it's illogical or not. I saw that face…and I will find him," he answered.

"Rin-chan, this isn't like you," said Nagisa, "And even if you do find this merman, what do you even plan to do? Arrest him?"

"I've done some research on legends about mermaids and mermans," he replied, "I've learned that a bite of its flesh can make a human into eternal youth, locking its age. I will definitely make a taste!"

Rin revealed his Shark Teeth and explained, "These teeth grew in while I was in Interpol. It made what Chief Mikoshiba call me by Shark."

Haruka felt a bit nervous as he recalled his journey through the ocean where a bunch of sharks fought each other. Makoto and the others kept silent for a moment.

"Rin, please knock it off," said Makoto, "Haru-chan's got legs! Can't you see?!"

The red-haired police looked at them and smirked, "That merman is my prey. One of these days, I'll catch him by his tail and make him mine!"

"Well, if you'll do that then wouldn't you want to catch him by his tail but by his fin instead?" asked Rei.

Nagisa stared to laugh while Rin grunted and said, "I'll be waiting…from behind."

Rin finally left the table and resumed back to his duties while Makoto was worried sick about this. Why would Rin get obsessed about it? Did something happened?

* * *

**1 Month Later:**

The seasons finally changed as the weather warmed up. Makoto and Haruka packed up a few things while the former put his swimming trunks in. As they began to zip up, the doorbell rang.

"Be right there!" said Makoto before opening the door and saw Rin again but this time he was in casual clothes.

"Rin!" he answered, "W-what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Makoto," answered the red-haired, "But I have to do this."

"Do what?" he asked before he realized that Rin had a water bottle to his side, "NO! NO!"

Rin walked to Haru and threw the water on his face and his exposing legs.

"HARU RUN!" screamed Makoto but it was too late, the water on Haruka's legs dripped down to his feet and he grunted in pain before he morphed into his merman form once more.

"Finally," laughed Rin darkly like a villain, "You're definitely the one whom I've been looking for!"

"RIN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" shouted Makoto as he stood in his way, "What's gotten into you!?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" asked Rin, "He's the key to immortality! With that I can stop the Phantom Thieves from wrecking the city and capture all criminals!"

"Don't do this!" said Makoto, "What if it's not true?!"

"Well I suppose I have to find out for myself then," he replied.

Seconds later, Nagisa and Rei jumped into the scene and they grabbed Haru to the bathroom with Makoto being the last one in and slammed the door shut and using his weight to keep the door from busting open. Rin pounded on the door like an angry man, hungry for power.

"Something's wrong with Rin!" said Makoto, "He's really not like himself at all!"

"Haru-chan, tell us the truth," Nagisa began, "Is it true that you can give anyone immortality?"

"OPEN UP!" growled Rin, slamming on the door.

"It's…complicated," said Haruka, "My power isn't as what the legend says. _**It only responds to those who are in dire need.** If Rin takes a bite out of me now, his dark ambitions will kill him like a poison._ "

"Whoa that's a bit scary," replied Nagisa, "I mean Rin-chan's a nice guy but we can't let him die because of that!"

"How did you guys even knew…?" began Makoto.

"I was out buying lunch with Nagisa when we saw that the policeman was headed your way, so we decided to come save you guys!" replied Rei.

"Thanks guys," smiled Makoto.

"We'll deal with Rin," said Rei, "Go with Haru to the sea!"

Makoto nodded as they formed a mental plan in their minds before taking action. With a brief explanation to Haru, the merman dissolved back into the mist while Nagisa took out a mackerel piece and set it into the tub while Makoto allowed Rin to go inside the tub as the trio were horrified on seeing the "mackerel" in the tub.

"W-what the…!?" gasped Rin while Makoto rushed out of the bathroom while Nagisa and Rei acted horrified to see the 'remnants' of Haruka.

* * *

The two managed to escape and got onto the train, sitting in their cabins as it departed to the Ocean.

"Will Rin be alright?" asked Haruka.

"I think so," said Makoto, "I mean…he's really a great friend of ours…we knew him since elementary school. Maybe it's best that you don't come back here. I'm so sorry to put you through this."

"It's nothing to worry about," he replied, "What was his career like then as a police?"

"Oh…well…he's very famous for arresting a really crazy person," said Makoto, "Someone who was like a thousand times madder than he is with you. This madman went preaching all over the city and begged everyone to listen to his beliefs. But after that though…he was caught by Rin and was arrested.

"Whatever, but I want to know though…why did you all save me?" asked Haruka.

Makoto laughed and answered, "There's no need to explain that all friends help each other, Haru. And besides, I'd look over there if I were you. The ocean is there!"

As soon as they finally got to the beach, the two walked their way through the grassy fields before arriving at the sands.

The sands were all shiny as the ocean was brilliant in a deep sapphire. From there, it seems as if the sand is gently and quietly being caressed by the waves. Makoto and Haru stand there with no one else beside them.

"How come I never seen this area before…" muttered Haruka, "I just hope it's not too salty."

"I know right! It's a very secret spot, and I thought that I would love to have you swim here!" smiled Makoto.

Haruka remained silent but descended his way to the water. From there, his legs tore through his pants and resumed his tail-form of the merman. He tore off the rest of his clothes and swam his way in and out. Makoto was amazed by the swimming of this being and watched for several moments.

_I'm so glad we escaped_ , he thought as he took off his shirt and dove into the water as well.

Makoto follows Haruka into the ocean, and the two of them swim together.

There are fish of all sorts of colors. The coral is also extremely vibrant and shiny. Makoto and Haruka swim through this scene peacefully together. Makoto closes his eyes as he lets himself get pulled by the water. Haruka looks blissful and swims away.

Makoto tries to catch up to Haru but a school of fish block him.

In that moment, Makoto cannot see anything. When the school of fish have left, Haruka seems to have disappeared.

_Haru, w-where did you go_ , he panicked in his mind.

Makoto frantically searches for Haruka amidst the seaweed and coral. However, he was running out of breath so he rushed his way back to the surface, propelling himself as fast as possible.

"HARUUU!" he shouted.

"What's the matter, Makoto?" he asked.

Surprised, Makoto looks down to where the voice came from. From the top of the sea, he can see Haru beneath him. He sighed in relief as they swam back to shore together while the sun began to set down.

It was time to go back. Makoto felt nervous about Rin but it turned out that the red-haired took some time off from duty so it was at least peaceful upon their return.

Nagisa and Rei greeted them back and they eventually went back to their wedding planning.

In the days that followed, Haruka continued to work at his restaurant while Makoto resumed his duty as the fireman.

At night, the two have dinner together in the apartment they share and afterwards play games and etc. Sometimes, Nagisa and Rei comes over to join them, and Nagisa receives sweets from Haruka while Rei comes to inspect Haruka's tail.

Of course, Rin also keeps a sharp eye on Haruka. Sousuke even began to wonder about this but he was busy on another case so Rin was still on his own.

Life seemed to have gone well… _but then one day…_

* * *

Makoto and his firemen crew were about to have some dinner together when the alarms went off as the announcement spoke:

_A Fire broke out at the Miwatobi Café on Main Street._

Makoto gasped as he and the others geared up and raced their way through the streets on the truck to the scene of the fire.

"H-how could this have happened?!" he shouted, "The café…where we all ate?"

There was no time to hesitate as the firetruck parked while the crewmen began to connect the hose to the fire hydrant.

Haruka stood nearby as he said, "Thank goodness you're here! I think it was a gas leak!"

"We'll explain later," Makoto answered.

"Please someone help me! My child is trapped inside!" shouted a mother panicked.

"Ma'am the flames are too intense," began one of the crewmen but Makoto dove into the flames to search for the child while Haruka's eyes widened in fear.

Moments later, Haruka heard a child screaming as the little girl made her way out and hugged her mother safely. However, Makoto was still in there searching for the child and he knew time was short.

Haruka closed his eyes and gripped on his fists, concentrating his power to dissolve into the mist to get inside through the burning restaurant.

Makoto struggled his way through as a part of the ceiling was about to collapse. A pillar struck him from behind, knocking him over as even his fireproof gear began to burn up a bit.

_I can't believe I failed_ , thought Makoto, _so this is what death looks like?_

Before he could give up hope, an explosion of water struck his clothes, turning the flames into steam while a stranger used his strength to lift up the pillar and grabbed him out. Makoto gasped to see Haruka as his body was bleeding from touching the fires but the flames on him turned his body to water vapor also.

"H-how is it you have blood yet you're a god?!" shouted Makoto.

"I told you I'm a hybrid!" he replied back, "Listen. The child is fine. We have to get out of here now!"

As he says that, Haru moves the burning pillar away. Steam rises from Haruka's arms as the water evaporates. Makoto hurries and tries to free himself from the pillar. He glances at Haruka and notices that he is not wearing any fireproof clothes. Because of the wild flames, Haruka's body suffers injuries. Makoto sees Haru like this among the flames and…

"Why did you…?" asked Makoto.

"I owe you," said Haruka, "You saved me from being eaten alive…"

"Well Rin wasn't really going to eat you but…" shrugged Makoto.

"No matter what. I am not going to allow any friends of mine to die!" he replied.

With that, he embraces Makoto and shields him from the flames. At that exact moment, Haruka's body becomes water and engulfs Makoto.

"Haru…" gasped Makoto, "You're…"

"GO!" the voice echoed, "The power of Poseidon is in me…I am his descendant. Now GO!"

As the water that Haruka changes into engulfs Makoto, he takes this opportunity and runs through the fire. Haruka's body slowly evaporates.

Makoto bursts out from the burning flames, but the water that was surrounding Makoto had more or less evaporated.

He screamed out Haru's name but it was no use. Haruka had used his power to save him…

From his eye falls a lone teardrop. That was the last of Haruka's body as water. Makoto looks up at the sky and sees it full of stars. Haruka's evaporated presence slowly ascends to the heavens.

After the mission was over, he returned home and stared at the empty room.

Every time he looks at the bath tub, he is reminded of Haruka, leaving a gaping hole in his heart. He painfully bears through every day in this state.

* * *

The seasons change once more, and the season for the cherry blossoms comes around. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom in front of Makoto's apartment, and the flower petals are scattered.

Makoto returned finally after another days of work. He opened the windows and lit up a candle for his parents and for also Haru.

During their times together, he had a photo of himself, Haru, and the others. It was quite those happy memories.

However, as of late…something else was bothering him. He knew that part of it was Haru not being there but…a voice echoed in his dreams lately…

_"Antonius…my love…"_

"Antonius…" he muttered, "Could he have been.."

Makoto heard a splash coming from the bathroom. He rushed in and gasped with a laughter of happiness while Haruka flipped his tail up and down. Once Makoto calmed down his emotions, Haru explained his journey through the clouds and visiting other realms of the continent. From there, he went through the rivers, dams, and eventually the pipes before returning back to this tub.

"Welcome home…Haru," smiled Makoto, extending his hand out to him.

* * *

**Far away…**

The madman yanked on his chains as he could feel a terrible crisis happening in the Iwatobi town. Despite being locked away for a few years or so, something was incredibly not right and even though it was a tragic journey to use this power…

_I have to tap into it again,_ he thought, _darkness_ , _draining the memories…_

He closed his eyes and recalled when he used a certain type of magic that was very dangerous to use…and even though he was brought back to his senses; maybe this reality was different…

A dark glow of energy flowed into his hands as a set of vials unveiled before him He gasped at this and was surprised that this magic could work. However, the magic wouldn't still release him from the chains and realized that the ability was draining away rapidly. Time was short…

_"I need to erase the memories…of everyone that knew…of all that happened when I arrived there…"_

Rings of dark magic flowed out from his body, reaching to the Iwatobi town as seven spheres of light flowed into the bottles and sealed shut with memory fluid in it. He gasped that Makoto's memory didn't flow into the tube. There was no time to do it again.

With a flick of his hand, the vials vanished to who knew where as he collapsed to the floor while the rain from outside dripped in the cell.

* * *

_**À Suivre:**_ ****  
 _Operation Sportsbrooke Part 1: Forbidden Lasting Eternal Power – RinHaru  
_ Estimated Release: October 2016!

**Synopsis:** _Haruka eventually makes a side job at the Iwatobi Aquarium as a merman performer, leading up to his inevitable meeting with Rin! The Shark Police has longed for this meeting and will not waste time to do what he can to solve the mystery of this legend! However, the Boss of the Phantom Thieves appear and a strange foreigner also enters in town. At long last, the climatic revelation of FUTURE FISH is beginning to unveil itself as the madman's identity is FINALLY revealed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mook 5:_ ** **_オペレーションスポーツブルック_ ** **_1:_ ** **_禁断のラスティング永遠のパワー！_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Operation Sportsbrooke Part 1: Forbidden Lasting Eternal Power! – Rin x Haruka Arc_ **

_Koko kara motto tobashiteku ze_  
_Kyou mo kanousei wa / aimai na joushiki wo karuku koete kureru_  
_Namiute / motto atsui biito de / donna shukumei datte_  
_Saikou no gooru made tadoritsukeru_  
_Never give up!_

* * *

Makoto returned home to his apartment as usual but this time, a note was left on the table. He read it for a few moments before he smiled to himself.

"Oh Haru…" he chuckled, "You better do great!"

The letter wrote:

_Makoto,_

_I was visiting the Aquarium where I met the manager, Mr. Sasabe. I asked him of an internship or some volunteer work and he was fine with it and I later showed him my secret. He was completely stunned and had an idea saying that I should stay for some time to make extra money for a special show coming up._

_Thanks again for the housing and food. I'll be back again soon._

_-Haru_

* * *

**Later at Night: Samezuka Police Station.**

Rin volunteered to stay on Night Duty while Sousuke and the others left for the day. Chief Mikoshiba also stayed behind for a bit when something turned up from the Aquarium.

The red-haired was busy reading a magazine when the pager finally beeped.

"Oh! Something's up? Heh heh…good, since I was bored out of my mind. I wonder what's wrong tonight," he muttered.

He read the message that said, "There's been an alarm triggered at the aquarium in the Samezuka Station sector. Seems like it's a trespasser. Head there straight away!"

"Aquarium huh?" he grumbled, "Now I wonder…"

* * *

After 10 minutes of driving, Rin arrived at the dimmed Iwatobi Aquarium when he saw Sasabe standing by the entrance way.

"I've heard a strange noise coming from the corner as I was leaving. I don't know if someone broke in or what," said the manager.

"Do you have the keys?" asked Rin.

"Of course, here," Sasabe replied, handing him a key to the building and a flashlight, "Just hang onto them till the morning."

"Thank you," the policeman replied.

Rin walked his way into the aquarium alone, using the flashlight through the dark hallway. It's eerily quiet inside with no one around, nor any source of sound.

"I don't see anything quite so weird around here, maybe some large rat made the alarm go off by accident?" he shrugged.

Rin shuffles away while muttering nonsense to himself and arrives in front of a large glass panel of the aquarium when he finally saw…him.

He gasped to see Haru swimming alone with the fishes and little creatures in the large tank of water. The policeman never thought he would see him like this in sheer beauty.

"A-Amazing…" said Rin, "The tail…e-everything…just like last time but…w-why is he?"

Haruka turned to see him and froze in mid swim as both of their eyes stared at each other. For a moment, a flash of visions displayed in their minds but it all looked like a dream.

Rin rushed his way up to the top of the tank as he saw Haruka coming out of the water with the tail transforming back to his legs. Haruka covered his genital parts up as Rin blushed a bit but threw his jacket to him.

"Here, at least cover yourself!" he said, "Now that I finally FOUND you…you are MINE now!"

"Fine," replied Haru, "I was intending to wait for you anyway…I figured being here would get your attention."

"Well you sure made my job much easier after the time you spent with Makoto," Rin answered, "Anyway, I need to know what you really are so you're coming back with me to the station."

* * *

After a change of clothes, Haruka was brought into the Samezuka Police Station's Interrogation Room. Rin had a pad of paper and pencil to write down notes.

"Now understand here, you're being charged of trespassing the aquarium. For starters, tell me…what is your real name?" asked Rin.

"Haruka…Nanase," he answered.

"Sounds a bit girlish," chuckled Rin.

"Hmph, well you're one to talk," said Haru.

"Wait a sec, you know my name too?!" asked Rin.

"I saw your name in a stash of notes in your apartment long ago…you were doing some sort of a dangerous mission…Matsuoka Rin, right?" Haru replied.

"I am," he answered, "And on that note, why did you come to my apartment for that little moment of yours?"

"I've heard you arrested someone years ago while you were in training. I wanted to see what it was," shrugged Haru.

"Ohhhh, so you know me about the Madman's Case!" he smirked for a moment before resuming his serious expression, "You were working at the Miwatobi Café too so I know that. How old are you?"

"…I don't know, I've lived for many years…long before you guys were born," shrugged Haru.

"Um ok…then this question is most important…are you really a merman?" asked Rin.

"I'm technically half-fish and half-human," said Haruka.

Annoyed, Rin grabbed Haru by the collar and growled, **_"Are you trying to make me look like a fool?!"_**

"I'm telling you the truth! Did you NOT see how I transform back and forth!?" he shouted back, "You threw the water bottle on me too back at Makoto's apartment!"

"Whatever," Rin sighed, taking a brief stand back, "If you are what you say you are, then…I guess I'll have to test you again."

Rin took out his water bottle from a small fridge and opened it and said, "Stand up."

Haruka got on his feet and Rin splashed the water onto him, watching the sparkles of light shifting his legs back to its tail form of the merman.

"But this tail looks like a merman, how can you say it's not?!" asked Rin.

"Mermaids and Mermen can **_ONLY_** breathe under water," said Haru, "I wouldn't have survived on land if I was a merman."

"Alright fine," Rin answered, "I get it, you're amphibious. However, I can't just bring you back to the apartment. Protocol says that you have to stay in a cell until more evidence shows up or a pardon from the chief. But no worries, I'll spend some time with you for a bit until you go to sleep."

After settling Haruka inside the cell, Rin sat on the outside to chat with him some more in a casual talk. Rin was able to understand better about Haruka finally about his travels across the globe for many years and how he learned from Makoto.

"I appreciated you saved his life," said Rin, "That must have been tough for you and him to go through."

"It was nothing," shrugged Haruka, "But now I must know…why do you think my powers are immortal?"

Rin kept silent for a moment before answering, "I wanted to taste you and receive these powers…because there's a case that myself and my partner Sousuke are assigned to. I really shouldn't be telling you this but we're after a group of thieves that are threatening this city. The truth is…I'm afraid they will start targeting people who are dear to me. One of them tried to get involved with my sister."

"You…have a sister?" asked Haruka.

"A younger one," he said, "She's been dating my chief actually but it's a long story."

"You wish to protect all those who you love," replied Haru, "And you think having me would solve your problems?"

"Yes," answered Rin, trying hard to not get too emotional, "Anyway, I will see you later so rest up and I'll check you in for release hopefully."

* * *

**Next Morning: At Rin's apartment  
**

Rin prepared up his breakfast when he heard a door bell. He opened the door and Gou jumped onto him with a hug, "ONNIIIIII-CHANNNN!"

"Oh Gou!" he smiled happily, "How are you?"

"Doing alright," she said, "I'm almost done with the moving. I can't believe it's all happening so fast."

"I still can't believe you're engaged. When will you announce to the others?" he asked.

"After Rei and Nagisa are married," she replied, "I don't want to make things too crazy."

"Ah well. C'mon in, I got some breakfast," he answered.

The two sat down together as they ate some pancakes and drank hot cocoa with cinnamon with Charley's Girl playing in the background on the radio.

"So how was your night shift?" asked Gou.

"I finally got a hold of him…that half-fish man," he answered.

"Oh my!" she replied, "The one you told me about at the fountain, right?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a sip, "He was at the Aquarium and I was able to take him in to the station for safe keeping."

"That's amazing, big brother! Isn't there a saying that if you eat the flesh of a half fish man then…" she began.

"It's not eternal life," he answered, still a bit bummed about what he learned last night.

"I know. But if he allows you to take a bite or something…I've read in legend that those who take a bite get really muscular!"

"Uhhhhh muscles?" Rin replied as his expression went total blank stare with disgust.

"Yes! If you eat the meat of a half fish, you won't get eternal life but you will get eternal beautiful muscles! Beautiful, perfect, and strong muscles omguhhhh!" she fangirled.

Rin facepalmed to himself while Gou daydreamed happily. He then turned to his pager and saw a message from Sousuke.

"Oh, I guess they need me now," he muttered.

"Wait, onii-chan!" she cried out, "You have to go?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I should be back soon though…hopefully. Though if I am lucky for Haru's case, you might get to meet with him soon."

"Awww, ok!" she smiled, "I'll see you later then!"

* * *

Rin returned to the police station and saw Sasabe and Sousuke talking about last night.

"That's why I'm really begging you. I told you we won't be pressing any charges!" said Sasabe, "We got cameras there too and someone needs to look over them."

"What's going on?" asked Rin.

"Oh, Rin. Great timing. The aquarium manager said that he wants us to release the man who was trespassing last night," replied Sousuke.

Rin handed back to the key to Sasabe and replied, "I understand your request, but at the moment we are still investigating the situation and haven't come to any conclusions."

"Well you see, Haru has been a part of our aquarium now for the last month or so and he's been practicing for a show display we're about to have," explained the manager.

"A show?" asked Rin and Sousuke as they looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Hahaha!" he laughed, "We're going to have a Special Event that will certainly be a smash hit for all of Iwatobi, Ibi, Interpol and beyond!"

"Fine," said Rin, "I'll get him back there. However you're gonna need some paperwork done as well as talk to our chief for his release."

* * *

**Few Days Later:**

The Aquarium was put on display with a sign: **_"The World's First Legendary Merman!"_**

People from all over the Iwatobi Districts, the Ibi, and even a bunch from Interpol made their way to see the mermaid swimming in the Aqiarum.

The audience entered the aquarium nonstop. Haruka swims in the middle of the aquarium with the fish, sea creatures, etc. Everyone sighs and gasps at the beautiful sight in front of them as many people commented:

"Wow…"

"Is this even real?"

"That's so not real!"

"But if he's been able to breathe under water…"

"My goodness, that's indeed something!"

Rin watched Haruka swimming around and around. He was happy at first but then it seemed a bit boring after a while.

He thought back to his conversation with Makoto on the things he did with him. A plan formed in his brain as he wanted to at least become a better man and show that he too can be as open minded.

"Ooooh so Haru-chan's is really here!" said a familiar voice.

Rin turned to see Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto making their way into the crowd.

Nagisa saw Rin and smiled, "Rin-chan!"

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" asked Rin.

"We've heard about what happened to Haru," said Rei, "We thought we could at least stop by. And how are you doing Rin?"

"I'm fine," Rin answered, turning to the glass window, "But is he happier here?"

"It seems like he's much better here indeed," replied Makoto, "At least he can swim all he wants."

"Hasn't he returned to your apartment?" asked Rin.

"No," said Makoto, "I guess he's just got his own plan forming…maybe he just wanted some time alone."

 _Alone,_ thought Rin, _But I don't get it…he was fine at your place._

"Is something wrong Rin?" asked Rei.

"Oh no it's nothing," he replied, shaking his head for a moment as they continued to watch the show.

* * *

After the crowds finished up for the day, Sasabe counted the money up happily as he chuckled to himself, "This guy is unreal! Since our aquarium have been suffering a bit from a dip in sales, I was kind of in a slump and figuring out what to do, but with this—! Ahhhahahahaha!"

Rin stayed behind as the Aquarium closed up. He wanted to talk to Haruka again about some of his plans for the night.

He looked down to the fish tank and saw Haru swimming up to the surface.

"Why are you still here? Decided to eat me?" he asked.

"I came here to catch you…but not eat you. Let's go. Get out of the water and take this bag of clothes," said Rin.

"W-where are we going?" asked Haruka.

"Just...don't ask any more questions till we get there," Rin answered.

The two stopped at the Central Park not far from the fountain where they first met from each other. Rin kept a bento of mackerel for Haru as a little dinner snack of sorts. After being told by Sasabe that Mackerel was Haru's favorite fish, he went out to purchase them in small snack-like quantities.

"So…in your travels, do you even eat?" asked Rin.

"I eat whatever I find," said Haruka, "But when I moved in with Makoto for a while, I got to learn about this land's cuisine. By the time I moved into the Aquarium, I get some food as well from your sister's restaurant. Other times Sasabe goes to the store."

"I just think that if you staying in that tank would make your bored eventually," he replied, "You'll just become a spectacle for others to enjoy."

"I don't care about the others," he shrugged, "I only swim free."

Rin looked to the side for a moment, mulling over something to himself.

"Are you bored?" asked Haru.

"Eh?" replied Rin, "What are you talking about?"

"Well ever since you finally found me, you haven't stopped visiting," shrugged the navy-haired entity.

"I…um...yeah, you noticed huh?" said Rin, rubbing the back of his own head, "It's not like I'm not busy or anything until we get a lead on those thieves. How about you though? Don't you think being in the water the whole time gets tiresome?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"Like you just make your Aquarium your house…but the rest of us…we grew up together…myself, Sousuke, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei," the red haired answered, "We may be busy in our own lives but we always made sure to have some time together as friends."

"I…I never really…understood that," answered Haruka.

"Think about it. You saved Makoto's life because you knew it was the right thing to do, right?" asked Rin.

"Yes but…there's also…this feeling," he said, holding his hand to his heart, "I…I feel like we almost know each other since forever."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing," replied the red-haired, "Those eyes you have…I feel like I've seen them before."

"Maybe but…it's obvious that we never met," said Haruka, getting up, "Now please take me back to the tank. Thank you for the meal."

Rin grabbed his arm and answered, "I just don't understand, being in the same fish tank every single day seeing the same boring shit, that kind of life is just…"

"It has nothing to do with you," Haruka replied.

"YES IT DOES!" Rin answered loudly, "Just…please…don't go back there anymore, you got it?"

"You got your friends," Haruka said.

"Yes but…I feel like we were much closer than this…in another life," replied Rin, "I had this strange dream where I was a little child and you and I along with Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and some other guy in the background…standing in the waters, doing some prayers and the water was alive, dancing with us!

"When I stopped searching for you, I was able to be myself again, avoiding that unhealthy search. I talked to Makoto who explained everything to me about you," he said, "And we agreed that we would each take a chance to get to know you before we can group up together."

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Haruka.

"This time, I'll be the one to show you a sight…that even a merman hasn't seen before. Something you'll never forget!" smiled Rin.

* * *

**Flashback: The Madman's Run**

The madman climbed up in a tree to hide himself as the sun was setting down. He body was sore from running and his heart was torn into pieces.

 _Everyone has forgotten everything,_ he thought, _now how are we going to win?_

He thought about all the happy days on Aqua Duniya growing up; from swimming, to family, the festivals, everything…

"Brother…I hope you're doing alright in the real world," he muttered, "I just wish…I wish you were with me now…"

His ears perked up as the police sirens flew past him. He sighed in sadness with a broken heart.

 _Mako-chan_ , he thought, _if only you can remember…the truth…that whole journey with faced...  
_

The sun began to set down but he was too afraid to go back to Makoto or looking for the others. No, he had to do make this "Operation" his own project.

" ** _Operation Sportsbrooke:_** _Bring Back the Main Cast_ ," he muttered before going down behind the bushes to hide himself and going to sleep.

* * *

By next morning, the madman woke up and continued his journey. However, his clothes were awfully wet from the rain but the area around him seemed all dry.

"H-how are my clothes soaked?" he muttered.

"Because you were taking my space," a voice said.

The madman turned to see Haruka standing there by the tree with some cloak-like clothing.

"HARUUU!" he shouted, "Oh at last I found you! I'm so glad you're here!"

"You really are loud aren't you?" Haruka asked, "And how do you know my name? Have we met?"

"Listen, there's not much time but you have to understand me, this isn't our home," the madman explained, "We're not supposed to be here at all! The Dark One did this!"

"The Dark One?" Haru asked confused.

"Ughhh, I don't know how else to explain it but The Dark One was a man whom Pandora had a relationship with eons ago and now he's trying to destroy her and all of us together! I tried to get the others to understand but they don't seem to know you or Momo and Nitori."

"W-who are they?" Haruka asked, "Momo and Nitori?"

"Friends. All of you guys are the Iwasame Senshi," the madman replied, "You're supposed to be my guardians in protection of this!"

The madman revealed the Solar Crystal and continued, "It's not working now because this land doesn't have magic but maybe we can find someone who does."

"Magic? You mean like this?" Haruka asked as he dissolved into water droplets.

"Y-your powers! You have them!" the madman smiled as he was shocked to see, "Okay now repeat this after me; Dolphin Primal Power, Make up!"

"Eh?" Haruka was confused after he transformed back to his human self, "What kind of a phrase is that?"

"Y-you don't know? It's your transformation spell!" The madman replied.

"Look I don't get it…I am nothing but the water itself…I am the clouds, the ocean, the rain, and so forth," Haruka answered.

 _And here I thought I was getting somewhere_ , the madman thought, _for once does this mean the darkness will win?_

"Tell me what do you know about this?" the madman asked as he stepped closer to him with the crystal.

"This crystal was from the jewelry store that some thieves took back. And now that you have it…" Haru began.

"The Solar Crystal of Destiny. With it, I can transform to a stronger version of myself," the other man explained, "Haru you have to believe me, this isn't where we belong!

Gunshots were fired as the two turned to see the police force heading this way. Haru dissolved into the mists while the madman ran through the neighborhood. Time was running out.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Rin brought Haruka to a Penthouse where a party was going on. Despite the loud noise of fun, there was a quieter area that led to the outside balcony where several people were swimming. Haruka wanted to go in but Rin tugged him over to the side where they could see the city and the countryside around.

"Well how is it Haru? Isn't this awesome?" asked Rin.

"Is this the scenery you were telling me?" Haruka asked.

"Uhhh part of it is yes…for starters," Rin chuckled nervously before continuing, "It's a million-dollar night view here. Even a merman like you has never seen this before."

"…It kinda reminds me of the ocean where the plankton and jellyfish glowed in my travels," Haruka said.

"Ah…well let's keep going before you decide to jump in and everyone freaks out," Rin replied.

* * *

Their next stop was at a local park where several of the cherry blossom Sakura trees were in nice bloom as some of the leaves detached and drifted around. Rin caught some in his hands and handed it to Haruka, explaining the type of tree and how it works.

One of the drifting petals fell on Haruka's cheek while Rin tried hard not to chuckle before removing it, saying, "It's like a pink fish scale."

As he was about to tell a story, an explosion of strong wind blew around, throwing a blizzard of the petals.

"This is like the time I would swim with a sudden stampede of fish," Haruka shrugged, "In the event of a predator heading in the way."

"Sounds a bit scary, neh?" Rin asked.

"Well I can also dissolve into the water and blend in the sea before the predators get to me," he replied.

"Heh, pretty good then for surviving I suppose. Let's go to the downtown now!" Rin answered.

The two arrive in front of a movie theater. Rin points to the movie poster for some action movie and explains the plot via body language, but Haruka remains unimpressed.

From there, they arrived at the harbor. There is a cruise ship that's anchored to the pier. Haruka and Rin look up but the former wasn't as awed but he was happy to see the water at least.

Afterwards, Rin brought him to the Iwatobi Church. There are stained glass windows and various designs of people, symbols, statues, and other unique things. The candles flicker softly in this solemn place and atmosphere. Haruka has no expression but he was secretly curious about this as he felt a deeper meaning of it. Rin explained to him that this was the church were Rei and Nagisa will be set for their wedding and of course he was invited to attend.

"Rei…Nagisa…I didn't realize," Haru said.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for them," Rin smiled as he and Haru walked out from the church, heading to the city festival where there was still some action going on with the lights, rides, and other activities.

"I think I had enough," Haruka began but Rin grabbed him by the arm and said, "NO! It's not over yet. This is not the last place I want you to see. Let's go on the Ferris wheel!"

But as soon as they arrived, Haruka was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed and asked, "Rin…why are you showing me all these things? I don't get what you are trying to tell me."

"…it's because I wanted to share the same feelings to you. These feelings of happiness, fun, enjoying, adventure, just…some of the things I loved growing up," Rin replied.

"Share with me…? Even though I am just…an entity?" he asked.

"I thought, well maybe if I saw these things with him together then it would be interesting for him. Something like that I guess," he shrugged before he laughed a little.

"Is this because you think you claim to know me from somewhere?" Haruka asked.

"It's more than that…Haru. Don't you have anything else to do besides swimming in the seas and traveling with the clouds all the time?" Rin replied, "If I was in your shoes, I'd be terrified to miss out on these happy things."

Before Haruka could reply, two suited figures suddenly appeared from behind Rin and he was punched in the face. He cried out as Haruka was dragged away by the two people. Rin recognized one of them whom Sousuke described from a different case in which...

"You're not gonna get away with this!" growled Rin.

He found a motorcycle that seemed to be working without a key. Turns out it was the newer model with the on button. He got on and rode his way after the gangsters that were in a fancy car. The chase was on as Rin had some of his tools from the police and used them to monitor their destination before arriving there in order to trick them that he was lost.

Rin saw the one Sakura petal on the ground that would lead him to the abandoned building. He realized that this place was the Western Portal where the rumors of the Sea Otter and Duck Thieves were at.

 _I should've brought a gun on me dammit_ , he thought, _well here it goes._

* * *

Kisumi sat down at his desk as Haru was brought in by Tadanori Sera and Aki Yazaki. These two were specialized criminals that were higher in ranking than the Phantom Thieves and Kisumi only used them for when it was necessary.

"So this is the one…the legendary merman," Kisumi spoke as he stood up, "Legends have said if you eat the flesh of a mermaid, you will never get old and gain immortality. I bet I'd make a lot of money from you."

"Stop it!" Haru growled, "Don't give into Dark Temptation! If you wish to not suffer the death curse…"

"I don't care!" Kisumi replied, "You're just bluffing so I don't eat you!"

"It's the truth," he answered.

"Throw him in the tank," Kisumi ordered as the two carried him over to watch the transformation.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rin shouted as he stormed in the room.

"Oh look who we have here! The hero of this lame rescue mission! Sucks for you because I am so done with being a plain ordinary person!" Kisumi replied as machine guns pointed at Rin.

With that Rin was thrown into a cell while Kisumi prepared to dine on his new meal in the tank.

"Sir, what of the Phantom Thieves?" asked Tadanori.

"They're fired," he said, "All they do is cause havoc to our place...with this town so I figured you and Aki were for the job. Now you and her might want to go to the other room. It's about to get ugly."

* * *

**Flashback: The Last Chase**

The madman ran as the police cars were gaining momentum on him. He dodged the bullets and invaded the backyards of houses to avoid the force but more of them appeared at every corner.

 _This is bad, I'm gonna lose, this world…everything…_ he thought.

A couple of German Shepherds barked and chased after him. It was all of a matter of time before…

**_FLASH!_ **

The Solar Crystal glowed for several seconds as everyone backed away from the bright light. The madman gasped and realized that it was working.

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** he shouted but the light shimmered down.

Nothing happened. The madman fell to his knees as Officer Rin finally arrived with Sousuke. Rin grabbed his arms and handcuffed him.

"You are UNDER ARREST!" Rin growled, "For rampaging the neighborhood, disturbing the peace, AND claiming false ideologies about our world!"

"RIN STOP IT!" the madman shouted, trying to resist his strength, "You and the others don't get it! THIS ISN'T OUR WORLD! ANYTHING HERE ISN'T REAL! I AM YOUR SAVIOR!"

"It's as real as it gets. And no, _**I'm the savior,**_ " he replied as the cuffs locked the hands together. The mandman tried to use its legs to kick Rin down but Sousuke weakened him with a taser.

"Rin should we put him in the asylum?" asked Sousuke, "They'll keep good watch of him there."

"No. Chief told me to lock him up on the island outside of here. We cannot let this guy put false beliefs to the children and our population," he answered.

Several people witnessed this scene and took pictures and recorded scenes as many were happy to see this man being taken away. Rin saw the Solar Crystal but for a split second and was about to grab it but was preoccupied by bringing him away to the coastline on the boat. Not that it mattered but now that they got the madman, it was time to head out to the ferry.

News about this was on the Iwatobi news and spread forth to even Interpol where Rin would be promoted to go to their police academy for further training. At last, peace was restored to town as the madman was locked away and everyone returning to their normal lives.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Kisumi plunged his hand over the tank in a teasing manner, saying, "I really cannot wait to taste you. I'll definitely keep you all to myself! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

After those words, he plunged in again but Haruka was not going to take any shit. He grabbed Kisumi's hand and threw him in with his strength and slamming him to the glass, causing the tank to break apart.

"I'm not swimming for you," Haru smirked before running off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Kisumi as his back and hands were bleeding from the cuts on the glass. The other man run off as the leader growled out, "GET HIM! HE'S ESCAPING DAMMIT!"

* * *

Haruka found Rin inside the cell and chuckled at the irony of being locked up.

"Get me out!" Rin said but they both heard the two people heading their way before saying, "Just go! They're after you! They'll care less about me."

"Since when does a cop give up?" Haruka replied, "Listen I might be able to help you."

"How?" Rin asked.

"It's my turn to show you a sight you've never seen…but first…I need you to take a bite off of my shoulder," he answered.

"Eh?" Rin asked, looking at him.

"The truth is…drinking a small portion of my blood can give you strength to get out of here. You've proven to me that you are an important person…so do it!" Haru said as he approached to Rin at the bars.

"Well here it goes," Rin muttered as he sunk his teeth into Haru's shoulder. Sure enough the blood was flowing out and into his mouth.

Seconds later, the shirt and his jacket exploded out as his muscles were grown immensely (even larger than Sousuke's build).

Aki and Sera arrived as Rin broke out from the iron bars and charged at them to push them down. Horrified, the two rushed back while Haruka and Rin escaped out from a blasted hole that Rin created from the strength.

Moments later, his body returned to normal size as they continued to run from the portal and reached back into the safer areas of the neighborhood. From there, they both watched the sun beginning to rise at a Sakura Tree.

"Thank you...Haru," Rin said.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Rin," Haruka smiled, "For trusting me."

"I'm glad I was able to help," he replied, "Now let's go back home safely and you can show me the sight you wanted me to see!"

"Actually," Haruka nodded, "You might want to bring a swimsuit."

From there, Rin visited the ocean with Haruka and got to enjoy the sights like Makoto did. They too, dove into the water and explored the underwater wildlife for a bit of time.

Afterwards, Rin brought him back to his place while he sent a text to Makoto to stop back in the afternoon if he wasn't busy.

 _This is the start of a new era,_ Rin thought with a smile before resting up at his apartment. Haruka returned to the skies to watch over the city once more as the Police Force arrived at the Western Portal and arrested Kisumi, Sera, and Aki. However, the whereabouts of Momo and Nitori were still unknown.

* * *

**Meanwhile:  
Olympus Desert, Not far from Sportsbrooke**

Sergi arrived in the desert as he saw the city of Sportsbrooke. Strangely enough, everything seemed all peaceful and quiet. Like his brother, he sensed something unusually quiet and dangerous.

However, a few steps on his way down the path showed him why…a Dark-cloaked figure turned around to see him with his red glowing eyes. He carried a book to the side with a feather-pen attached.

"Too little, too late," he spoke.

"You…WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?" shouted Sergi, "What did you do to him?!"

"All of you hold dear are now safe in an alternate reality," replied the Ultimate Dark One, patting his hand on the book called ' _FUTURE FISH_ ', "They'll never again be a threat to my plans."

"Give me the book NOW!" answered Sergi.

"You think you can fight The Dark One and get it?" laughed the dark entity.

"As long as I have this!" he replied, revealing the Time-Space Key. The Ultimate Dark One stopped laughing and gasped with a dark snarl.

"You wouldn't…" he said, "You know the price for using those keys!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring them all back," said Sergi, "Because **_I am_** the true author! All of those people are under my care!"

The Dark One growled and readied his shadow attack but Sergi chanted, _"O Guardian of Time Kronos, cut through the heavens and thrust open the Door of Space-Time for me! I summon to take thy existence into FUTURE FISH. Grand me the guidance…grant me protection…grant me the way into the light!"_

The key glowed a bright light, blinding them as the book opened and flipped the pages to the final chapter…sending Sergi into the Portal of Time…

Rings of light soared through the background as the scene around warped and distorted around, flying as fast as possible through the vortex of energy.

The villainous author growled and slammed down the book. Realizing that the "Author" (that is, Sergi) was back in business. Something probed him to wake up from his slumber. However, it didn't stop his plan from completion as there was still other things to be done. He vanished into the clouds as the book fell on top of the sands.

* * *

Sergi opened his eyes and found himself on a hill that lead down to the city below. He was more determined than ever to find his brother and the others. His memories of what happened long before even Olympia Magna existed were back. An important job was made by the older generation and now it was time to fulfill that duty.

 _Now it's my turn_ , he thought, _to save them all! I won't fail this mission father!  
_

* * *

**Iwatobi Middle School**

Miho Amakata finished up her class and dismissed her students as the bell rang. She was happy to have such wonderful children here in her life for as long as she could remember.

Moments later she turned to see Sergi at the door way.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, my name is Sergi and I need to find my brother," he answered.

"Well if he was in this classroom, he's already…" she began.

"No, he's a grown man…have you seen him?" he asked.

"Afraid not. My specialty here is the middle school students," she said.

"His name is Alexa and it's very important that we find him!" he answered, "He's the only one that can save this town and…"

"What do you mean save this town?" she asked, "We got an excellent police force if that's what you need help with."

"No, it's not them I need," he said, "Alexa is part of the Magic Six and only he can get the others back together before all of this becomes real!"

"But it is real," she answered, "This town…everyone…just look around, and I think you might need to get some help with some psychologist…"

"You just don't remember!" he snapped, "Aqua Duniya! Magic Six! The Kingdom! Everything!"

Miho sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry but I cannot help you. Clearly you are mad and I'll give you a card to call someone for therapy."

She grabbed her purse and took out a business card to him saying, "Anyway, school is done for the day. I have to go home."

Sergi watched hopelessly as the teacher walked passed him. He was ready to hit something into shards but he had to stay calm and collected about this.

 _Who does know about this besides Chaos and myself_ …he thought, _does my brother even know?_

He walked through the town as the people were all happy and living their lives to the fullest. He stopped when he saw Rei and Nagisa walking together to the sunlight.

"In two days will be the big day Rei-chan!" smiled the blonde.

"Of course…finally, we'll be together for eternity," he agreed.

Sergi gasped as he realized on what Chaos said was true; time was short if he was going to stop this. He turned around when he suddenly bumped into a tall man and fell backwards.

"Sorry about that!" said Sousuke, extending his hand out.

"I-I'm the one that should apologize," replied Sergi.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked.

"No but I need an address…to someone," said Sergi.

"I can take you to whatever you need to go," answered Sousuke, pointing his police badge.

"Oh that's great! I'm sorry to trouble you for this!" he gasped.

"It's not a problem. The town knows me like a family," said Sousuke.

After giving out the name and identification, the two made their way through the streets where they arrived at the Iwatobi Public Library.

"Here kid, in case you need some help, call me at this number," said Sousuke, handing him his business card.

"Thank you!" smiled Sergi, "I'll be sure to remember!"

* * *

**Iwatobi Public Library**

Sergi made his way into the library and went to the History Section of the books. He had to find at least the history of this town and how things began. Grabbing a book when he saw what looked like a promising information guide, he opened the pages and gasped.

He dropped the book and grabbed another; same result!

"Th-these pages…" muttered Sergi.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want this book!" shouted a little girl.

"Shhhh! There are people reading," whispered the girl's mother. Sergi walked over and saw the girl reading as if nothing was ever wrong. However, he could see nothing but blank pages.

 _I-is this because I know the truth_ , he thought, _that this town is all a fake!? And Sandro, oh my god…if he doesn't remember me…_

Sergi walked his way over to the restroom while trying his best not to cry but he was already in deep angst and sadness. He was already stressful on how bad the story was going to become after tomorrow. Something has to be done!

 _I can't give up_ , he thought, _I need to give it a try!_

Sergi walked out when he saw a newspaper boy handing him a flyer with the WANTED messages for finding and bringing in Phantom Duck and Otter. Sergi gasped as he recognized them as Nitori and Momo respectively.

"So they're criminals," he muttered, "But don't they even have their Suiei Powers?"

He returned outside and sat on the steps, still in angst of this reality. Just how can he come to accept this place?

He watched to see a firetruck zooming by when he saw the familiar face of Makoto inside. Sergi got up and ran after it, hoping to at least figure out where he was heading to. A smoke from a long-distance ahead was the answer to his question.

By the time he got there, the apartment was just in smoke but the fires were gone. Sergi watched Makoto, Kagami, and a few other firemen gathering the residents together as the Police showed up as well. The ambulance already got the injured inside as it soar through the roads to the hospital.

Makoto turned his head to see Sergi and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yes," he said, "I'm looking for someone…I believe her name was Miho?"

"Oh, Ama-chan," replied Makoto, "Yeah, she has a spot here in the apartment but now that's destroyed. She and the others will be relocated to a hotel for now until we can rearrange things here."

"I need to speak with her," he answered, "But I thought you'd remember me?"

"I'm afraid this is our first meeting kid," shrugged Makoto, "Are you by chance new into town?"

"I…uh…yes?" he asked.

Makoto smiled and replied, "Well I have an extra room available at my place. You can stay for the night and we'll get you into the Adoption Center tomorrow and…"

"I have to be on the move tomorrow," he answered, "But we'll discuss that later."

"Eh?" asked Makoto, confused.

* * *

The fireman brought Sergi to his apartment when they both heard a splash from the bathroom.

"Is someone already here?" asked Sergi.

"Oh it must be Haru-chan!" said Makoto, rushing into the bathroom where Haruka was in his mermaid form, exhausted from the long trip.

"I thought you'd be back later on!" said the fireman.

"Just a bit of an exhausting journey," sighed Haruka, "I was nearly vaporized on the spot."

"Vaporized?" asked Makoto.

"Never mind," he answered, "You know my abilities as water so…"

Sergi walked into the bathroom and said, "Oh thank goodness you got your water powers from the Suiei Gods!"

"S-Suiei Gods?" asked Makoto and Haruka, confused.

"Y-you don't know?" replied Sergi.

"I may have powers of the water yes…" said Haruka, "But I never heard of such an entity."

 _They don't remember either_ , thought Sergi, _the power that they had. This reality really sucks!_

"Sergi, why don't you go sit down and watch some T.V.," smiled Makoto, "I'll be in a few minutes."

The boy nodded while Haruka asked, "Who is he? I never seen him before!"

"What are you talking about? He's new here," said Makoto.

"He definitely is but I would've known his existence by now," he replied, "I've been all over this world and I know who is here and who is not…though…that face of his…he reminds me of someone…almost like him."

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"That madman…" said Haruka, "This man was locked away years ago…I never realized it though but just now…"

"Wait, you don't' mean!" gasped Makoto, "That madman who called himself 'The Savior'?!"

"I've seen him," nodded Haruka, "But how is it possible?"

"Are you guys talking about my brother!?" shouted Sergi.

"I told you to go sit down!" said Makoto.

"No! Not until you tell me about him!" he answered, "I have to go and get him out of there!"

Haruka sighed and turned to Makoto who then sighed also and answered, "Sergi, this man that we are talking about could be very dangerous. However, the people in this town don't recall this story because it is said that the day after he vanished, no one remembered a thing except some rumors."

"Look I know that face of yours Makoto," said Sergi, "You're hiding something! You're not telling me the truth!"

Haruka looked at Sergi as he could see more of the resemblance at the minute. He slumped back down into the tub.

"I do remember one thing…about the man long ago who called himself that… _The Savior_ ," said Makoto, keeping his eyes on Sergi.

"Bu-but what happened to him? Why isn't he in this town?" asked Sergi, "Where can I find him?"

"You can't," he replied, "He was put under arrest by Officer Rin Matsuoka a few years ago when he was in training. _No one has set eyes on him since._ _ **The prison he's in…is impenetrable…"**_

* * *

**_And somewhere far away from the land…_ **

**_Out by the Bottomless Seas…_ **

**_On a remote island far away from the city of Iwatobi…where the "Exclusion Chamber" lies:  
_ **

Stood a prison tower with a single person inside. He was chained up to the floor and has been longing to escape ever since his earliest memory. He was the only person in existence to not have his happy ending unlike the rest of the world…

Alexa got up on his feet and tried to break another attempt to escape as he could hear the ocean surrounding. He yanked harder on the chains but it was no use. Panicked, he unleashed a series of screams of horror as he could feel himself losing to the demise further and further away…

**_"HUHHH…AH…AHHH…AHHHHH…NUAAHHH…ARAAAHHHH…RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

* * *

**_~À_** ** _conclure_** _…Early 2017!  
__Operation Sportsbrooke Part 2: Replay, Rewrite, The Last World!_  
The Mook Character Cover Fanmade Design: Alexa  & Sergi each with half an angel wing...

 **Synopsis:** The Dark One has trapped everyone in the false reality of FUTURE FISH! If the sinister plan proceeds to the end of the book, no hero will escape from this reality! The only hope is to rescue Alexa from his prison and to rally up the entire city to stop the Rei and Nagisa wedding! The heroes must escape and return to Aqua Duniya in order to begin their final mission; the reformation of the Planet Olympia Magna! But even if the heroes do succeed, someone...will not make it back...alive!

_~Breaking the very heart...of...Free!...forever!_

* * *

**To confirm the spoilers:**  
FUTURE FISH is an "interquel" between _Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya_ and _The Last World_ Novelization. It would make sense at this point to be familiar with what is currently happening in the series.

Please don't miss out on the entire adventures in _Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle: Sports Village Books 1 - 5_ , _Before it Begins Prequel Mini-Series_ , and the _Complete Diary Collections_. It will benefit you when I post the finale fanfiction: _The Last World_.

I understand it's a lot to read but I know you'll enjoy Free!'s interaction with Sports Anime and other crossovers!

 _The Last World_ will indeed be my final fanfic not just in Free! but the final fanfic for the rest of my life. I am retiring after this project is over.

Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Mook 6:_ ** **_オペレーションスポーツブルック_ ** **_2:_ ** **_リプレイ、リライト_ ** **_,_ ** **_ザラストワールド_ ** **_！_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Operation Sportsbrooke Part 2: Replay, Rewrite, The Last World!_ **

_Hey FUTURE FISH wake wake wake wake up_  
Mezame nagara Dreaming  
Yes FUTURE FREE get get get get up  
Jiyuujizai Growing

* * *

 **Note:** This is **_ALL OUT ORIGINAL STORY SEQUEL_** after the Previous Mooks that were released by KyoAni! All five will interact together in a twisted conclusion!

 **Mook Characters:** Alexa  & Sergi: The Marotta Brothers with a piece of Angelic Wing

* * *

**Iwatobi City**

Sergi was restless as he knew there was hardly enough time to find Alexa. After asking Makoto about Rei and Nagisa, he realized that time was even cut shorter than he anticipated.

 _They're going to get married and if they make true love's kiss…we're all gonna be stuck in this reality forever_ , he thought, _No! I refuse to live like this…not after finding out what my true powers are…_

He got up from bed and silently observed to see if anyone was around. Nothing. Sergi took his chance to leave the apartment to begin his journey.

_I just need to find a way to get to that library…I'm sure there must be something that can get me to find Sandro._

Sergi made his way through town to find the library and sure enough it was closed. He grunted to himself but knew that he had to break in if he was going to get clues. To his surprise, one of the windows was left opened and a tree was right there to climb up.

Seizing this chance, he took foot onto the tree, made his way inside and found a lantern to see where he was going. He expected some form of security like back home but he noticed the flaw of this realm.

 _This place lacks security yet there are policemen_ , he thought

Walking to the geography section, he grabbed a book and recalled from what Makoto told him; the Tower of Alcatraz.

 _"We don't know if the madman is still alive but that is what was disclosed by Seijuurou to Rin after I asked the latter secretly,"_ Makoto told Sergi of this earlier in the night.

After several books of useless information, he finally found one that related to the series of islands to the western seas including Alcatraz.

"Legend has that a monster guards Alcatraz. Those who have set foot there do not return as they are doomed to the island's needs," he read, looking at the map of how to get there.

 _Now I should find someone who traveled the high seas_ , he thought, taking the page with him and departing the library from the same window.

* * *

Sousuke stood out by the bay as he watched the sunrise. He was finally off-duty for a week after he made a request to visit his father in the hospital. After tending to his family, he came out here by the bay when he remembered something about this place a long time ago.

 _But it's strange, why can't I remember what I've done yesterday_ , he thought.

Rin on the other hand was still at work which was a bit lonely however, he needed to focus on these thoughts and try to figure out his own things to do.

However, there were times that he preferred to be alone. Like this.

"Oi! Sousuke!" said a voice.

He turned to see Nao Serizawa (a seafarer) arriving at the deck.

"Nao!" he replied, "You still work here?"

"Yeah!" answered Nao, "I like it out here…the sea and all…much quieter and peaceful than this noisy city."

"True, but that boss of yours…the captain?" asked Sousuke.

"Yeah I know…still frightening as ever, but that doesn't stop me," he smiled, "How did the chase go? The Phantom Sea Otter and Duck?"

"No success," sighed Sousuke, "The bandits escaped again and who knows where they'll strike next. Rin's going to stay on duty this week."

"I see," he replied, "Sounds like it's been a long journey too."

The lavender-silvered hair boy sat down next to him as they were both in silence for a moment. Finally, Sousuke asked, "How is the new guy on your team?"

"He's getting used to the duties," he replied, "Hopefully Asahi can learn how to work with my crew better. He and Ikuya tend to claw here and there. Anyway, what about you?"

"I'm not sure…maybe go visit my father," said Sousuke.

His phone vibrated on a text message. Sousuke opened it and read the message:

_Sousuke,_

_Don't forget the wedding for Nagisa and Rei. They'll have the ceremony this Friday at 11:30 AM. Check on the invitations on where they'll have the ceremony at._

"Hm, so it seems," he muttered.

"Sounds like you got plans?" Nao chuckled.

"It's the wedding coming up," Sousuke replied, "I better talk with Rin and see what gifts we should buy."

"Who's getting married?" Nao asked.

* * *

After hearing what happened to Kisumi, Aki, and Tadanori, the Phantom Sea Otter and Duck decided to use the cavern by the coastline to hide and to at least keep their belongings. Things were tougher for them ever since Momo was caught getting Gou's attention and the fiasco from there.

"It's just us now," sighed Nitori.

"Please don't remind me," Momo replied, "Everything was going just fine…"

"Maybe we should find the merman?" asked Nitori, "He's gotta be our best chance to give us some more magic…right?"

"I don't know," the orange-haired yawned before lying down on the cavern floor, "The boss said no after changing his mind but now that he's arrested…"

"This could be our chance indeed," the silver-haired smiled, "I can't believe he ended up entrusting those two. They were no match to the police!"

* * *

As the new day began, the Hazuki and Ryugazaki Families agreed to have the ceremony done for the newlyweds-to-be, send them to their honeymoon and then have a big party upon their return.

The two fiancés held hands together as they looked around at different stores in Samezuka Outlets. Rin told them of a fancy store that caters all sorts of wedding materials (especially for the homosexuals).

"Hey Rei-chan I think this is it!" Nagisa said as he pointed to the sign saying, "Future Wedding Days".

"How original," Rei sighed as they both walked in. To their surprise, it was almost like a factory yet it was a department store of all things wedding.

"It's kinda like Le Bon Marché," Rei answered.

"Ha!" Nagisa chuckled, "But are you sure you still wanted to do this though? I don't want your job at risk."

"Don't worry, it's only part-time," Rei said, "I'm already researching other laboratories and prepared some interviewing skills. But I do want to spend more time with you now that we are finally going to start a new chapter."

"Me too," Nagisa smiled, "Phei, Lea and Takeshi already congratulated for us also. They'll show up this Friday."

* * *

Makoto made his way to the Iwatobi Aquarium as Haru was swimming around in the tank while feeding the fish. Upon seeing him, the hybrid made his way up to the surface.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"That boy disappeared from the house," Makoto sighed, "I'm worried he's gonna wreck the city like those phantom thieves."

"He appears harmless Makoto," Haru answered, "I don't think we have to worry. The city is safe now that the big gang man is arrested."

"Maybe so but those two thieves are still out there. What if they try to wreck the wedding?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sure Rin and Sousuke will have enough safety measures," the hybrid spoke.

"Anyway aren't you going to come with me to the store? We were going to buy some gifts remember?" the taller man asked.

"Give me a couple of hours and I'll be done with my shift," Haru said before diving back in.

* * *

Despite feeling tired, Sergi continued his journey with the book. There was also a local map of the Iwatobi town with several key locations and guides. Upon finding a directory for seafaring, he headed down towards the coastline where the Serizawa Sea Company.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

Sergi turned to see a dark pink, spiky hair with purple eyes that matched Rei's. He recognized him as Asahi Shiina.

"Asahi! I'm so glad you're here!" Sergi replied.

"Eh? Havveeeee we met before?" the other man asked, looking at him with mild suspicion.

"Long story," Sergi answered, "I need to know if someone by the name of Nao Serizawa is here."

"Yeah he is, but I'm afraid he's not expecting anyone," Asahi replied.

"It's an emergency," Sergi said, "My brother is lost out at sea and I believe he can help."

"Hmmm, well I'll see if he's not talking to Ikuya," the other man answered, heading to the port.

The younger brother sat down and opened the book to study the island more closely. He could only fear that his older brother might have lost himself to insanity or worse…

 _No, I can't think like that_ , he thought.

"Having trouble with your brother?" Nao asked upon arriving.

Sergi got up and shook hands with him, while trying to improvise a story, "Yes. I lost my brother out to the seas several months ago...and um, he said of something to travel to the islands."

"The islands out there are quite dangerous. Now I must ask, is your brother from here in Iwatobi?" Nao questioned.

"From Interpol," Sergi lied.

"Hmm, it's not every day someone from that town makes a trip out here," Nao muttered, "Very well. I guess you'll have to wait for some time."

"NO WAIT!" Sergi shouted, grabbing him by his hand, "He's in terrible danger! I can't lose him because he's the key to saving our home! He's known as The Savior!"

That last two words shook Nao as he turned sharply, "The Savior? You mean he's The Madman that broke into our town!?"

"He's not mad!" Sergi argued, "Please, he's my responsibility! If I don't find him, there won't be a home left to go to!"

"Sir, you shouldn't do this! That crazy man was locked up by Rin and getting to that island is impossible!" Ikuya said.

"But if Rin **_could_** get to that island and back…I think we might make an exception," Nao replied, turning to Sergi with a smile.

"Thank you," Sergi spilled a tear with gratitude.

Ikuya and Asahi's jaws dropped in shock before Nao ordered them to prepare the sails of _High Speed! Voyager_ and the supplies for the trip. Time was of the essence. While Nao couldn't promise how fast they will make it, he will do what he can to help Sergi.

* * *

Gou and Chigusa went out shopping for some gifts for the wedding. After receiving a copy of the gift registry, they checked off a few on the list.

"Nagisa sure likes his theme of penguins," Gou muttered while Chigusa chuckled.

"They both love their animals," Chigisa smiled, "Hopefully we can find something that's on a good budget and beautiful."

"Rei definitely has a picky taste in beauty," the other lady replied.

"Hey how about that one store by the Samezuka Outlet…I thought was called Pier 21," Chigusa suggested.

"If they even got something on sale, it's still a bit pricey," Gou answered.

Chigusa's phone ranged and she answered it, "Hello? Yes…"

Gou looked up at the clouds in the sky, wondering about her brother and the hunt for those Phantom thieves. After learning how one of them tried to win her heart, she was very conflicted about this whole thing…should she tell him the truth?

* * *

As soon as Haruka was done with his shift, he followed Makoto out to follow the gift registry as they met up with Rin and Sousuke at one of the outlets.

"Aye Haru, you're joining us?" Rin smiled.

"Makoto dragged me into this," he shrugged while Sousuke slightly chuckled.

"Actually, I was thinking we could have lunch together while we plan things out for Rei and Naigsa," Makoto suggested.

"Sounds good," Sousuke replied, "I know just the place."

"The Miwatobi café is still undergoing renovation after the fire," Haruka said.

"Not there silly," Sousuke answered, leading the others to the Samezuka Grill Out.

"A bar?" Makoto asked.

"A restaurant too but yeah there's a bar," Rin answered, "I was here the other night for its Grand Opening – it's pretty good."

"I just hope there's mackerel on the menu," muttered Haruka.

* * *

The _High Speed! Voyager_ made its way through the ocean as the sun continued to shine. Sergi stood by the edge of the ship as he watched a couple of orcas jumping out and making a splash back in the water.

Sergi kept a safe grip on the Solar Crystal in his cloak pocket. After learning the truth about realities and the magic behind the scenes, he knew that the first step into saving the world was to give the real crystal back to Alexa.

"How are we today there, mate?" asked Natsuya.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Sergi smiled, "I am sorry to have persuaded all of you for this emergency mission."

"It's fine," Natsuya answered, "It just happened that we were going to depart to one of the islands for importing. This is like a stop on the way."

"How long will that take?" Sergi asked, worried.

"About three days or so, why?" Natsuya answered.

"No…this isn't good! We have to hurry back before Rei and Nagisa get married!" Sergi said.

"EHhhhh!?" Asahi gasped, "Rei's getting married!?"

"Yes," Sergi replied.

"Why didn't he invited me!?" Asahi grumbled while going back to check on the sails.

"I can tell you are up to something," Natsuya said, "What's going on?"

"…You'd think I'd be mad to tell you this but…we don't belong in this world. Any of us," the younger brother replied, "Sandro…err I mean Alexa, and I are from another reality."

Natsuya sighed a little before smiling, "And in this other reality of yours…what is it like?"

"Chaos…messy…but all was going so well before evil took over," he explained, "If we can all get back there we'll be able to fight it and save the world!"

"LAAANNNDDDDD HO!" shouted Nao.

"A-Already!?" gasped Sergi as he and Natsuya turned to see the prison island Tower of Alcatraz.

"This is impossible, there's no way the ship can move such speed!" Natsuya cried out.

Sergi looked at the solar crystal and realized it was glowing a little. Immediately, he knew what was happening. The powers of the crystal gave the ship the speed it needed to get to the island as quickly as possible.

"Well now that we're here," Nao said, "How do you suppose we can break in?"

"Just follow my lead," Sergi winked his left eye.

* * *

After leaving the others to guard the ship, Nao brought Sergi in as the latter was cosplayed in chains and with a bag over his head, taking on a prisoner form. The two arrived to where the guard was standing.

"I have a prisoner with orders from the Police of Iwatobi," said Nao, "For crimes he's done were beyond their control and a severe threat."

The guard took off the bag and looked at the boy for a split second until Sergi quickly grabbed the sword and used the handle end to smash the chin, knocking out the guard down.

"Well done lad," smirked Nao.

"It's just a simple prisoner's gag," smiled Sergi.

"Huh?" asked the silver-haired hair boy.

"Never mind. Get the guard locked up. I'll go fetch my brother," he replied as the younger brother took the keys and rushed his way up the stairs of the tower.

Nao shrugged and dragged the guard inside a cellar while Sergi made his way to the top and used the keys to open the door. His heart was already beating with nervousness. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed opened and saw Alexa lying face flat on the ground.

Alexa tried to lift his head up, worried about what his fate was going to be when he was at loss of words to see Sergi finally.

"Hi my name is…" began Sergi.

"S-Sergi!?" he asked.

"B-brother?!" gasped the younger one.

"S-SERGI!" cried Alexa, getting up with a tear of happiness.

"Y-You remember!" the younger brother gasped as he walked up to give him a tight hug.

 ** _"I knew you find me!"_** smiled Alexa, hugging and crying with joy.

After a moment of this reunion, Sergi unlocked the wrist-chain cuffs and asked, "I don't understand…if you remember…why no one else does?"

"Chaos…the Dark One must have punished me for failing to serve him. My punishment is that I know everything but no one here believes me. I also have lost my transformation ability into Suiei Marotta and I'm no longer the Savior of Aqua Duniya here."

"That's alright, I know what we have to do. But we must hurry," said Sergi, "Nao is waiting for us."

The two rushed their way back down the stairs and joined up with the light-lavender haired boy. The trio made their way back outside heading to the ship.

"I thank you for taking my brother to rescue me," smiled Alexa.

"I'm happy that you are finally regaining your freedom," said Nao.

"For now but we must hurry up!" said Alexa, "We have to stop that wedding!"

"Wait, you mean Rei and Nagisa's?" asked Nao.

"Yes, it's bad, **_really bad!_** " he answered, "If they make the true love's kiss…this world…it'll be locked in from all other realms! The world will have finished its story and Chaos will destroy other worlds outside of this time and space!"

"I don't understand how one wedding could dictate such a fate for us mankind," he answered.

"There's magic beyond this world…that is shaping this world's fate," said Alexa, "It's a bit complicated. But you have to trust me; we have to hurry and get on the ship before the guard wakes up!"

"Huh? Who's that guard that we took out?" Nao asked.

"That wasn't just an ordinary guard or a supervisor from the Samezuka Police…his name is Tatsuya…he's dangerous," Alexa explained

In the tower, Tatsuya took off his helmet and his eyes glowed in anger, knowing that the prisoner has escaped, it was time to act.

"I don't understand who is this Tatsuya…" began Nao when the tower exploded.

"RUN!" screamed Alexa as he, Sergi, and Nao rushed back onto the ship before setting the sails.

"FULL SAILS!" Nao cried out to his crew members.

The group scrambled to get the ship started as the massive Tatsuya!Spider roared its way across the island, heading towards the ship.

"Get a cannon with a chainshot ready!" Alexa ordered as Ikuya retrieved a set and placed it inside. Asahi handed over the match while waiting for the right time to blow the blast.

Nao and Natsuya managed to disconnect the ship from the dock but the spider roared and unleashed a blast of web cord, pulling the ship back.

"FIRE!" Alexa cried out as Asahi ignited the cannon. The blast smacked into the spider's face before knocking the creature out. The knock out, broke the web cable in half and the ship made its way back out to the ocean.

"That…was close!" gasped Asahi, sighed in relief.

"We did it!" smiled Nao.

"So now what?" Ikuya asked, "Are we still going to the outlands for the imports?"

"That would be on the list but…" Nao replied.

"Sir, we must send them!" Natsuya answered.

"I think the people can wait for another few days," the captain replied, "For now, let's head back. If it's a wedding we're gonna crash, then let it shall be."

"Good luck dealing with the police," Natsuya grumbled, "I'm out."

Alexa and Sergi sat down together away from the sailors as they began to catch up on the events since the Magic Six's departure.

"So yeah, turns out there's nine of us…and Sousuke…oh boy, he's so dangerous," Alexa chuckled.

"I know…he has the Rhicodon Glaive that can end all possibility and existence," Sergi replied.

"But then…I became a Dark One…after saving so much people…" the older brother said, "And we took another trip to the final world that we have to reunite the planetary fragments with."

"Bota Duniya, I know…I've read it all…the book…this story…I believe you know it too after being one with Chaos, right?" Sergi asked.

"…Yes. I also learned a deadly truth about ourselves…but…is it true? Are you responsible for our destiny…our story?" the older brother questioned.

"…Yes. I initially wrote the 'Once Upon a Time' to the book but then magic took on its own from there beyond my control," Sergi answered.

Alexa kept silent as he thought about Makoto…in this reality, he was still alive but in the true timeline…he died, sacrifice himself from the darkness taking over. Despite it turning out to be a loophole with the ultimate boss, the resolution of what happened in El Dorado concluded.

"You're hurting…aren't you?" Sergi asked.

"…Yes," Alexa sniffed, "Even if we do escape and succeed…Makoto's not gonna be there. I know you can't bring back people from the dead…but there has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry," Sergi replied sadly, "If I had control, I would make sure you and the others would survive…but for now, let's focus on getting us out of here."

"Right," Alexa nodded, "We have world to heal and unite all the sports together. What about at home…did anything happened?"

"Seijuurou and a few other guys disappeared without a trace," Sergi revealed.

"EHHHH!? What happened?!" Alexa gasped.

"I read through the book about this storyline…well the real timeline of course but it turns out they are also Suiei Senshi," he explained.

"EHHHHH!? Seijuurou is a Suiei Senshi!?" Alexa cried out.

"Hush it down!" Sergi whispered, "But yeah…Seijuurou is also a prince like yourself and four of his men; Toru Iwashimizu, Shouta Nakagawa, Kauzki Minami and Takuya Uozumi were from another planet called Suizei. That world was also destroyed by Chaos by similar means to how Olympia Magna fell apart. The Darkness killed many of its inhabitants and Prince Yamato – Seijuuro actually, used his own crystal to send himself and any survivors out of there before the planet exploded."

"Perhaps they're going back to see if it's still existing…" Alexa muttered.

"Other people lived there too that are living on Aqua Duniya…Kisumi and Hayato's late parents, Russell, Lori, the Kirishima Brothers, and so forth," Sergi added.

"My, that's quite a bit of people so far but it's nowhere near to the original population that lived there. We'll sort things out when we get home," Alexa nodded.

"Right," Sergi smiled.

* * *

By nightfall, the _High Speed! Voyager_ returned to the docks of the Iwatobi mainland. Nao offered them a place to stay but Alexa and Sergi decided to find a place at a hotel for themselves. Once they got away from the site, the younger brother dug into his cloak.

"W-what did you bring?" Alexa asked.

Sergi revealed the Legendary Solar Crystal and said, "This is the REAL solar crystal…it appeared to me after you became the Dark One. Father told me to hang onto it until we reunite."

"Thanks!" Alexa smiled as he received it in his hands once more, "However, I don't know if I can transform."

"I have brought paper and a quill that I received from father and Cali but I don't have the right kind of ink," Sergi answered.

"Ink?" he asked.

"This power that I have is very strong and it can alter realities and decisions of course…as well as granting powers or removing them. I mean, I am the author, hehe," Sergi chuckled, "But because we are in a different reality, the ink I have will not work until we find the right source."

"Your point?" Alexa asked.

"I would've made sure you'd had the ability to transform," the younger brother answered.

"I'll give it a try," the older brother responded, "Better stand back."

Sergi took back a few yards as Alexa closed his eyes and gripping on the crystal:

 ** _"DRAGON CREATURE POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!_** " shouted Alexa as he raised up his Solar Crystal. The crystal glowed before the background shimmered into the bright lights of yellow, gold, and hints of orange and white. His nails flashed yellow moments later.

Sergi covered his eyes as he gasped to see the powers working. The Solar Crystal shimmered as it sensed the false reality as a sign of chaos' evil doing.

The crystal spun in circles as a little dragon infused with water and light swirled around his exposed flesh before it dissolved into his main trunk outfit with the chest and abdomen armor down to his groin. Unlike his previous armor, the brooch appeared as a neon dragon symbol on his left chest while his Golden Julius Locket appeared as his Suiei Necklace.

Alexa raised his hands outward as his body shifted to his right before spinning a few times in a circle as his new flexible protosteel armor from the BIONICLE realm appeared on this thighs and leg armor for the quadriceps.

His transformation was swift yet elegant as Alexa's hair flowed into the wind before he donned his head band that adjusted to become a hybrid head gear and crown. His shoulder pads shimmered along with his triceps cuffs. A pair of light armored boots with similar flexibility as his main armor appeared onto his legs and feet.

The little dragon clipped himself onto Alexa's back, flashing into his golden yellow cape. He opened his eyes and twirled with his Dragon Creature Sword at the ready for battle with a smile on his face.

Alexa landed on the ground and was stunned to see that his power finally worked once more. He smiled to his younger brother but suddenly, someone grabbed Sergi away into the woods.

The Suiei God of Destiny chased after the sight but was getting lost further into the woods. Suiei Marotta raised his Dragon Creature Rod, chanting, **_"Prince Julius, grant me the strength of your past into the new power of the Dragon Creature Rod!"_**

He twirled on the rod rapidly and spun around, shouting, **_"IWAAAAASSSSSSSAMMMMEEEEEE…RRRRAAADDIIIIAAAANNNCEE!"_**

The ball of energy few out of the rod in the shape of the dragon made of pure light soared right towards the scene of action, exploding a bright blast before calming it down. Alexa was worried he might have injured his brother or worse. Flying down, he saw Sergi on the ground along with Momo and Nitori as the Phantom Thieves!

"S-SERGI! MOMO! AI-CHAN!" Alexa gasped.

The two thieves were about to take off again but Alexa used his power to bind them in light chains to the ground while Sergi got up on his feet. Knowing that he used the memory vials before, he took out the correct ones and released the contents as power flowed into their heads.

"Heeeey! You were the one that took the crystal!" Momo gasped.

"You're the madman aren't you!?" Nitori asked, "But what's with your outfit?"

 _ **"I am the Swimming Guardian's Master of Mystery, who fights for Destiny and Understanding! I am Suiei Marotta! And now in the name of fate, I will punish you!"**_ Alexa introduced, twirling his rod.

"Huh? Never heard of you," Momo said.

"Well I'm not going to punish you both for your crimes but you have to listen to me! You…also have magic," Alexa replied, "You're also Swimming Guardians like myself."

"And how the hell do we believe your lies?" Nitori asked.

"They're not lies!" Alexa answered, "…You simply have forgotten. Look, I know you are thieves and live to steal but I need your help. If you do, I can give you magic."

"We already have our own thank you," Momo replied.

"No…I mean real magic more than those stupid tricks you do…something that's more convenient and you can fight your enemies to a good battle," he said, "I need you to help me stop a wedding."

"And if we refuse?" the silver-hair questioned.

"You'll miss the treasures they're about to give," Alexa improvised, "I heard they got great fortunes including stag beetles."

"Ok I'm in!" Momo said, convinced. With a shrug, Nitori nodded and so Alexa released them from their chains.

"Let's head back to our new hideout by the sea," Nitori suggested, "We got a big day now to look forward too."

Sergi looked at his brother with a slight concern but Alexa nodded as he was already formulating a plan in his mind.

* * *

**Next Day: Day Before the Wedding**

Rei, Nagisa, along with their families, "Honor Attendants", and Best Men were busy rehearsing the program. From practicing the walk, to the exchanging of vows and ring exchanges as well as working side by side with the priest.

"This is so lovely," smiled Nanako Hazuki, "It's like a fairy tale!"

"You could say that again," Yukio Ryugazaki nodded, "I'm so happy for my brother."

"Just wait till you see what I have for tomorrow Rei-darling," Nagisa chuckled, "It'll be beautiful as promised but with a little twist."

"I could say the same to you but I'm a bit more formal," Rei nodded.

"I'm just worried about getting to the cruise trip though," the blond answered, "I hope we get there in time."

"We will, there's plenty of exit routes to this city to Interpol," the megane replied.

By lunch break, the Hazuki family brought some fast food while the Ryugazaki side brought over the melon bread and barley tea. All seemed perfectly well and peaceful for the two families as the two newlyweds-to-be goofed a little.

"Nagisa, don't be embarrassing," Rei blushed.

"Hehe, I like doing this with the bread though," Nagisa answered as he took a bit of the bread before making faces with it.

"That's not how you eat it!" Rei answered with a sigh.

"I know," the blond answered, taking a sip of the tea.

* * *

While the excitement was going on, the Two Phantom Thieves and the Marotta Brothers began to map out a plan to divert the attention of the Samezuka Police away from the Iwatobi Holy Church. From there, with less enforcement around, Alexa and Sergi will break into the wedding to prevent true love's kiss and to awaken the senshi once more.

Momo and Nitori managed to break in to another mansion belonging to the Iwashimizu Family as well as the Iwatobi Museum of Art. Instead of stealing, they decided to vandalize it and leave a false trail of evidence to a nearby place in hopes to divert the police away.

So far it seemed to work as Seijuuro ordered Rin and Sousuke to investigate (despite having time off) the area. The crimes at the two locations were severe that the station ordered and got permission of search warrant that would last a few days.

However, the chief also ordered to increase the patrol for the Rei and Nagisa wedding, backfiring a little bit of the plan. Alexa though came up with another solution by disconnecting the power to the city in hopes for a blackout.

The two thieves went to work by using a timed-bomb to break the towers apart. The bomb would set off around 10 AM the next day (the wedding was scheduled to be around 11:30 AM).

* * *

**The Wedding Day:**

By around 10:05, the bomb exploded, knocking down the power towers and triggering a blackout for the Iwatobi City. A panic began to usurp across the towns and villages around as several businesses were shut down or using generators to hopefully get something.

The wedding was still planned on despite this as Rei and Nagisa both knew to at least find some peace out of town. However, there was an issue going on in Interpol because of the damages.

While the Samezuka Police began to investigate more of the recent issues, the number of enforcement for the wedding decreased down to Rin and Sousuke keeping an eye on for their friends.

The Hazuki and Ryugazaki Families assembled together at the church along with many friends. Gou, Chigusa, Miho, Goro, Haruka, Makoto, Ran, Ren, and many others.

Rei stood by the altar, waiting for his partner as the music was calm and serene. By around 11:30, the music flared to life as Nagisa walked with his sister Nanako. While Rei wore a more traditional outfit, Nagisa had a white-tuxedo version with a cape with glitter sparkling around. Everything seemed going well for the beginning.

* * *

**Outside:**

The Brothers along with the Thieves rushed to the courtyard of the church as the bells haven't rung yet. Nao also joined them on this mission as the five were spying behind the trees.

"The wedding bells haven't rung yet," said Nao, "There's still time!"

"Okay we'll stay behind the scenes and fight only if it's an emergency," Nitori nodded.

"This is it," said Sergi, "You know what to do brother."

Alexa nodded as he approached his way to the church.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a familiar voice was heard as Alexa turned to see Rin holding a sword and a gun, "Take another step in and you'll have to confront me!"

"I'll take him down," said Nao, tackling Rin down, "GO!"

Alexa ran through the yard, hoping to not encounter more of the police. Rin tried to fire bullets at Nao but the sailor managed to knock Rin off his feet before using his sword to pin his uniform to the ground.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sousuke shouted as he readied his gun at Alexa, "Turn around and put your hands up! You'll not break into this wedding!"

Alexa turned with his hand up as the Solar Crystal in his hands shined a beam of light, striking Sousuke down to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered sadly.

He finally reached the doorway and opened it slowly to see Rei and Nagisa speaking in their matrimonial vows. Alexa didn't want to scare the people but he hoped one of them to turn their heads to see.

Rei turned his head and sure enough saw Alexa from afar while Makoto did the same as his eyes widened in shock to see the madman back in town let alone at the wedding.

"R-Rei-chan!" Nagisa whispered harshly, "What's going on?"

The megane quickly turned his head back to his partner, "I'm sorry…I thought I…"

"B-brother?!" Sergi asked quietly before rushing over to see him standing there. Nao was defeated earlier by the fight as his wounds weakened him significantly, prompting him to worry about being trapped in this reality. Nitori and Momo charged into the fight to try to distract Rin but he was busy targeting the Marotta brothers. After seeing the thieves appearing, a signal was launched and three more officers went to chase after the thieves.

Rin shot more bullets, knocking Sergi down to the ground. Alexa turned and screamed sharply, rushing over to his brother but the younger one did not get any injuries. Rin got up on his feet as Sergi pushed Alexa back to stop the wedding before it was too late. The red-haired readied his gun at the younger brother.

"This is it," Rin said, "I will not let you both win! _**When I'm done with you two, I will kill those Thieves as well!"**_

The red-haired shot the gun while Sergi closed his eyes but gasped to not feel anything as Alexa took the hit and fell to the ground as his abdomen was bleeding. Sergi gasped in terror as this decision...

"N-NO! W-Why?! Sandro! Why didn't you go into the church?" asked the younger brother.

 _"I…I couldn't let you die…"_ he answered, spilling a tear.

The bells rang, signaling the "Happy Ending". Nao turned his head up and gasped while Sergi spilled tears, realizing that this was going to be their home for now on. Rin stood there, a bit traumatized on what happened while Sousuke managed to get him back to his senses and move to the side just as the crowds of people spilled out to the yard.

Rei gasped as he saw the mess, rushing over to Alexa and Sergi.

"A-are you okay!?" he asked.

"…It's over," Sergi said, "We're gonna be…"

"Rei-chan! What happened!?" Nagisa called out as he approached Alexa while his cloak rubbed against the abdomen, collecting some of his blood.

"Ughhh, I got blood on my cape!" the blonde said.

"Can't you see this man is injured!?" Rei asked.

"But this is supposed to be OUR DAY!" the blonde snapped, "Now he's ruined it!"

Nagisa rushed back inside to disassemble the cloak while Rei rested his hand on Alexa's wound and replied, "Whatever it is, you don't have to go through alone."

Alexa was barely breathing as Makoto arrived at the scene with Haruka. The taller man gasped as his senses finally shook into his mind; he remembered what happened!

"A-Alexa?!" Makoto shouted, gasping at the entire scene around him.

The others stared at him as if he grew two heads but Alexa finally smiled with tears.

"M-Mako-chan…" Alexa breathed, "I'm so glad you finally remembered…even though it's too late…"

"N-No! It's not!" he cried out, "We won't let that bastard win!"

"Wh-who are you talking about!?" Haruka asked.

"It's too late," the dying man answered, "We lost…the darkness has won…we reached the end of this b-book…just promise me that you all find happiness even if this reality..."

"No! It's not too late! Even if..." Makoto began but stopped as he realized what happened to himself in true timeline, "I refuse to let you die."

Haruka stared at Makoto in confusion of this scene. The ambulance was arriving at the site to take the young man but Sergi gasped as he saw the puddle of blood transforming into ink. He knew that this was it...the key to get back home!

"I know how to get us back home!" the younger brother said.

"Do it!" Makoto replied, "And Alexa..."

The dying man looked at Makoto's eyes with a small tear on his own face while Makoto whispered a silent thank you for freeing themselves from the darkness.

Sergi quickly took out his quill and paper, taking the newly created ink and muttered while writing down, " ** _Thanks to the hero, Alexa's sacrifice, Chaos's villainous story was undone."_**

Rei watched Alexa closed his eyes as to herald his death just as the book's pages flipped magically, turning everything turned painfully bright light. Waves of power illuminated through the entire reality, bringing everyone back to the Core Dimension of the Gamma Timeline.

* * *

**Near the Kingdom of Hawakoto, Planet Aqua Duniya:**

Sergi stared down at his brother as a warm breeze swept through the grassy fields of Jangwa Meadows. Alexa opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see him, "S-Sergi?"

The younger brother smiled happily in relief. Alexa patted his own chest and realized the bullet was gone and his wound was not there. He got up and the two embraced a hug with tears rolling across their cheeks.

"You saved us!" said Alexa, "You did it!"

"No brother. We all did, together," smiled Sergi.

Haruka, Rin, Nagisa and Rei woke up and realized that they were all back on Aqua Duniya. The Gateway worked as they were all finally home at last!

Sousuke, Momo and Nitori were already on their feet as Gaardus transformed back into Pandora as she was happy to see them all back here safely.

"You guys made it!" smiled Pandora, "I am so sorry I couldn't get you guys back…"

"It's not your fault," replied Sousuke, "Chaos was too power to capture us and rewrote our lives."

"Who was that man from before...this Dodecadron?" asked Rei.

"...That is the man whom I have killed previously as you suspected," Pandora revealed, "He's the one who we have to fight...he's your final boss."

"O-Our final boss?" Nitori asked as Momo's eyes widened a little and Click screeched softly.

"A-Alexa, I am so sorry!" Rin gasped as he was too embarrassed for his actions, "Please forgive me on what I did to you back then!"

"I'm alright..." Alexa smiled, "The wound is fake. It's as if we were in a long dream."

"Wait you guys, where's Mako-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"Did he not make it back!? gasped Pandora.

Alexa's face turned grim for a few seconds. Moments after his ears perked up as he heard a low grunt of pain coming nearby. They rushed through the area and found Makoto clutching to his chest, dying from that destructive wound from the Staff of Dreams back in Bota Duniya. Alexa caught him as he lowered Makoto down to the ground safely. The Savior's face turned to tears again as Makoto's death was back to this reality sure enough. Despite not wanting to face it...the price of all what they went through...

"No…no…" he repeated softly between his tears, "Mako-chan…no…please don't do this..."

He whimpered with a soft moan of lament for several moments while the others remembered that painful moment as well and they all lowered their heads in silence.

The medics and nurses finally arrived and took Makoto's body to the stretcher while Alexa held his hand as Haruka, Rei, and Sergi stood close to him. Rin, Nagisa, Momo, Nitori and Sousuke watched at a close distance with despair. Alexa could not let go of Makoto's hand but once he did he trembled down for several moments before being assisted to walk with the others.

When it was time to bring Makoto back to the city, they all walked their way there in a funeral procession while Alexa paused to cry in his brother's and Rei's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry brother," whispered Sergi, holding Alexa's hand.

Alexa turned to see their father, King Magnus as the trio hugged while the prince cried in his arms.

"I'm so sorry my son," said Magnus while Alexa continued to hold onto him, crying a bit louder in each breath of moans. Pandora hugged in as well like a motherly figure as Alexa hugged her back tightly. The Senshi cried silently in tears as the river of sadness reached the kingdom, turning the skies into a fog and mist of sorrows. The people watched and lowered their heads as the Water Knights saluted them in silence.

As soon as everyone returned to the Hawakoto Palace, the bells rang a low tone as the city entered a period of grief for Makoto's loss of life. It was a huge sacrifice but _Makoto did this to keep the prince/the savior alive_ _ **so that the three worlds will reunite once more.**_

_R.I.P: Makoto Tachibana…  
Born: 5000 X.I – Death: 5022 X.I_

* * *

To be concluded in…  
**_Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – The Last World – The Movie Novelization –_**

 **劇場版** 『フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル:ザラストワールド』

 ** _~SUMMER 2017_** : It all (finally) ends.

12 Stories of Generation 1.0 ( _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ & _Voyage of the Magic Six_ )  
5 Stories of Generation 2.0 ( _Eternal Swim Chronicle_ )  
a handful of Diary Collections and AUs,  
_The focal point of all my fanfic stories ties into this_ _ **swan song finale**_ _!_

 **Synopsis** : Finally returned to Aqua Duniya, the remaining Iwasame Senshi and their heroic allies are about to partake a quest to the Underworld to revive the Deceased Orca! But before they can proceed, an object of power that acts as a key to the realm of the dead must be found in an alternate dimension where the legacy of Free! **_never_** ** _existed_** as a franchise nor an anime nor even a concept!

The Ultimate Dark One, Dodecadron continues to threaten all universes and will stop at nothing to defeat the entire legacy of our heroes as well as other realities involved! The three saviors must finally work together to begin the healing process of reforming the planet Olympia Magna but a long-waited final battle will strike between all good and all evil!

Shattering secrets of Generation 1.0 Fanfics and Generation 2.0 Stories are revealed which leads up to the final question: how will this story finally come to an end with the potential of ridding all darkness forever?


End file.
